As bad as he needs to be
by Jester Smiles
Summary: Marco Diaz vanished one day after a traumatic moment occurred in his life. His family worried for years but out of nowhere he returns but with a passenger a girl from a royal family. See how Marco returns home changed and scarred from his time enslaved. And witness how he must fight monsters of a old Legion with the aid of Star Butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone and surprise like Smiles and I said these are the two new stories we've been working on.**

 **Smiles; About damn time too. But this is a shock for everyone else this fic was a challenge by Jester brother.**

 **Jester; I accepted cause I love some of the more inventive and smart cartoons on TV. And Star Vs is on of the cartoons that I can't help but get pumped to watch. Its fun, got great leads, and has a story that grows the more you watch.**

 **Smiles; I can't agree more partner.**

 **Jester; I'm just saying this shows like Star are awesome and I wished shows would be more like it. But no we get really dumb ones like Teen Titan's go...**

 **Smiles; Yeah they don't should and shows like that should just die and NEVER BE MADE AGAIN! But still lets get going everyone and see how crazy this story gets.**

 **Third person's View**

Today was the first day of spring a nice calm morning in the first week of February. Angie Diaz sighed as she swept the family room. Family so often the idea hurts Angie deeply. Angie dips her head as her mother in law walks into the leaving room. The small Mexican elder with her ash wood cane sits on the couch with a warm cup of tea in hand. Linda Diaz took to looking at how things worked out in life different then most. Instead of letting it all get to her and twisting her. More often she shouted at life's harder moments. Linda does worry however the largest of her worries lies with the three-generation of men in her life being taken by different means. Linda thought it was more of a test of her will then of her mind. Linda looks at Angie startling her by prodding Angies wide hip with her cane. Linda "Oh none of that today Angie. Smile dear girl like I've said before Mijo Marco learnt well to be safe. He's not dead he'll be home smiling as before. And I have a feeling he might bring home a little miss with him. Wouldn't that me wonderful?" Angie smiles softly looking to the fireplace with all the family pictures. Three years and nothing Angie couldn't help but feel a heavy heart for her missing son. She lost her father in law to cancer. Then five years after lost her husband to a freak accident.

Angie still can't believe how that fire hydrants cap burst from the hydrant and caused the damage it did to her husband's chest. Marco was so shook up from losing his father. The event made him take up a habit of being extremely safe. Even safer then he was after he lost his grandfather. Questioning and testing anything to make sure he and anyone else wouldn't get hurt. To the point one day she heard Marco's friend and somewhat stalker Janna say the nickname the kids at school were calling him. After asking Oscar Angie found out Marco avoided anything that would cause him harm. Further cementing his nickname.

Even simply things that would lead to a small cut or muscle sore Marco prepared himself for it all. Janna teased him about it and Marco argued that no can be too prepared in life. To which extent he began to leave every day with a phany pack filled with medical supplies. Angie remembers Marco running saying nothing not even where he was running to on seeing his dead father. He just ran with tears going down his face. She still didn't know where he ran to that day. All she knew was that was the day she lost her son without a tray. Angie looks to Linda "But Linda I can't help but worry. *Becomes a little teary eyed* I miss my little man so much."

Linda nods "I know dearie three years and no one knows what happened to him after Rafael's passing. I didn't think Marco would take it so hard. But I don't believe those police. Marco didn't run away that I can tell you for sure." What Angie agreed with the elder member of the Diaz family was how in touch she was with everyone. Angie was very angry and still angry every time someone says her son ran away. Marco didn't run from his problems he bottled it up. Or hid in his favored red hoodie until the problem dissolved. Angie even remembered having to tell her sons friends that he vanished without a word. Janna went from that person sneaking around to using every trick she had to find Marco. But in the end she couldn't find anything.

Nodding with a soft smile Angie goes back to sweeping while Linda sipped at her morning tea. Echo Creek High students were starting their first day of school. Today being freshmen orientation put most of the kids to sleep. Or had some kids worried completely on their futures. While another few simply didn't care or just texted away. To one side of the auditorium you see several girls talking to one another. Five of the girl friends are smiling while one just looked bummed out. One of the girls dressed as a cheerleader turns to the sad looking one. Cheerleader "Janna what's wrong you're even grumpier then normal today?" Janna sporting a new red beanie groans "I just don't like that Marco's not with us. I mean the guy helped everyone get to high school without even realizing it."

Next to Janna one of the girls with a tuff of sea green hair pats her arm. Resting at the girl's feet is an equally green skateboard. Girl "Janna we all miss him. Heck you forget how much Oscar used that junkier car of his to search the city with you. Well that was before it broke down." Janna "I know Jackie I just wish we knew what happened to him. Cops in this town don't know anything Marco sure as hell didn't run away. He's too scared of stuff to run off and leave his mom and grandmom. Someone took him I guarantee it." The other cheerleader spoke next. Second cheerleader "But that still doesn't make any sense. Who would kidnap Marco the safest guy you can talk to?" The girl opposite of Jackie added her thoughts. Girl "What if he was kidnapped to be a gigolo overseas?" Janna starts to laugh making Jackie swat both Janna and the girls arms. Jackie "Really Leah what made you think that?" Leah "I don't know it can't be weirder that what Hope thought happened?" Jackie "Really Hope what'd you think happened to Marco?"

Hope smiles looking up from her kitting kit "Oh I think he was abducted by aliens so they can probe his mind for the best ways to clean stuff." Janna laughs more while the others just shook the heads. The stigma of Marco being the safe kid was still with him even now. Though the kids that call him that all liked him and how fun he made learning. Heck the kids even used Marco's methods to pass into high school. But none of them got the chance to thank Marco before he disappeared. With the assemble winding down Principle Skeeves has everyone return to their homerooms for a paper to complete by next week. Seeing as today is Thursday and tomorrow is a holiday. Skeeves really wanted to go home already like most of the kids. Principle Skeeves finishes speaking and almost in a cartoonish fashion rushes back to his office.

Exhaling Skeeves walks to his desk looking for his pack of smokes. But just as he finds them his receptionist messages him through his answering machine just as he sits down with them. Groaning Skeeves complies "What is it Margret?" Margret "Sir two oddly dressed parents are here to speak to you." Skeeves tells her to let the oddly dressed parents in. Walking in Skeeves eyes up and down the man and woman dressed in regal attire. The woman spoke first followed by her husband who was shorter then his wife. After a short time as well as a bribe Skeeves agreed to let their two royals child attend. As well as telling the principle something about their child having a guide with her. Skeeves then accompanies them outside mentally drooling to get back to the gold the two just handed him sitting under his desk.

The kids of Echo Creek High were either gawking in wonder or simply taking pictures of the carriage drawn by two manticores. Along side were four guards dressed in fancy duds wielding halberds. To their shock the two royals walked from the school with Skeeves in toe. All three waited outside of the carriage with Skeeves looking on in wait. But Skeeves moved to the crowd trying to get them to go home. However the students watching turned their attention to the roar of something else. At the end of the schools block a swirling portal of fire opens and out of it comes a dragon. But it's no normal dragon. Its front and back legs are holding onto large metal wheels. The dragon horns being held by one of its riders like bike handles. Which make the dragon look like a living motorcycle. The dragon comes to a complete stop and all the kids watching gasping in wonder at who the cool guy with the girl is. The girl gets off her long blonde hair held by a pink ribbon in a ponytail mane. While two curls hang from either side of her face.

The girl pats her blue teal dress with white frills seemingly to dust it off. At the middle of her dress was a sequence pink heart. The guy stands up from the dragon bike petting it as it gave an affectionate growl. The guy and girl walk over to the two royals while the students continue to watch. The girl waves to the crowd at seeing them while the guy smiles from under his hoodie. You can only make out the bridge of his nose and his mouth. In his mouth is a toothpick kept there the whole time as he begins to speak to the royals. After long the two royals leave in their carriage and another portal is opened. Principle Skeeves walks up to the two past the crowd and begins his pitch of buttering up people. Principle Skeeves "Ah princess Butterfly it's truly great to meet you. Your parents said that you would be attending our school while you stayed um in our dimension." The guy next to the princess began to chuckle prompting the princess to turn to him.

Princess "Please stop that Marco he's trying to be nice." Skeeve's shakes his head "Wait did you say Marco?" The guy continues to chuckle even as he pulls his hood back revealing his face. There before all his old middle school friend's is Marco Diaz older and clearly more edgy. His features soft and smooth with a slight edge to them while his soft brown eyes drawing in a lot of attention. Over his left eye you can see a dark scar, his right cheek has an odd mini sugar skull imprint on it, and at his neck under his left ear you can see odd writing. But hidden mostly by his hoodies collar. The bridge of his nose having the most dominate scar going from the middle of his face to stop half way under both his eyes. Making a small crossway over the scar over his eye. Skeeves "Marco you're here but but but..." Marco rubs his neck looking off "Oh yeah got stuck into another dimension when a slaver wanted to sell me after kidnapping me. Longer story short escaped with other slaves and now serve as princess puffy here's personal body guard and guide to Earth."

The princess puffs out her checks to slap Marco's arm, which he lightly chuckles at. As Marco continues his mild tease the princess some people still couldn't believe this smooth talker is Marco the safe kid. Even though the princess mildly scolded him about his nickname of her. Marco poked her check and told her to relax. Still smirking and teasing her the whole time. Making their way through the crowd with principle Skeeves some students are still in awe. Marco the kid who had thought to have ran away was actually taken and went off on some grand adventure to another world. Several students were just happy he was back. The main three being his bros Ferguson, Alfonzo, and Oscar the trio missed their quartet dynamic. And with Marco back they knew he had one hell of a story to tell. Some students still questioned what all Marco could have been doing to end up working for a princess. From another world no less. While a few more curious students wonder over to see Marco's dragon bike.

As one guy taking a selfie he gets too close allowing the dragon to snap biting into his pants. The guy ran feeling the dragon's teeth graze his skin. As the dragon holds on the guy loses the seat of his pants as he gets away. Marco laughs on returning to see what happened. Petting the dragon for its antics and giving him a good laugh. Marco "Nachos easy not everyone here is an enemy. Still that was pretty funny girl." The princess "Marco control her she needs proper discipline and you laughing at what she just did won't show her its wrong." Marco "She's got plenty of discipline Star so relax. Now come on I need to go home my mothers going to scream when she sees me. But mostly ground me for scaring her too." With that the duo got back on the dragon bike named Nachos and rode down to Marco's home. The princess was eager to finally meet the kind woman who raised her protector. She heard tell of how wonderful and more flavorful her cooking was to Marco's. And Star is eager to finally have a taste to compare. But not only that Marco's closet of friends eagerly ran to his home to finally catch up with him.

 **Marco's View**

I'm really happy one I get to see my mama and Grandmamma again. But feeling Grandmamma's cane hit me isn't what I want to feel as a welcome home greeting. Grandmamma "You silly Niño why did you not come home? You had your mother worried sick about you." Whacking my side again with her cane. As she continues the rest of her questions and upsetting but happy welcome home rant in Spanish. "Grandmamma I had to work to get to where I am. It's not easily to travel between dimensions. And the only reason I'm back is because I became the princess's personal guard and guide to Earth culture." Mama hugs Star "Thank you princess without your help I'd never see my Mijo again." Star "Its ok Ms. Diaz I've known Marco for only a year. But he's been very kind and supportive to me." Grandmamma stops hitting me to grin "So Marco when's the wedding?" Star blushes and I laugh poking her in the check. Prompting Star once again to puff them out and slap my arm. Still chuckling I look to my Grandmamma "Grandmamma we aren't engaged besides I wouldn't be allowed to. What would I even be allowed to?"

Star "Well when my mom married my dad her mom made a new law. Allowing the princess to pick whomever she wanted to marry. But you'd have to face the current king in a challenge of his choosing." Shaking my head "Righttt well that's not happening. So Mama is the guest room ok for Star to say in." Mama "Yes Mijo take her stuff upstairs and oh don't worry your room is ok. It just needs to be dusted in a few places." Helping Star with her trunk we get to the guest room. Star smiles pulling the famous Butterfly family wand from her heart shaped purse. Star's heart shaped wand is pink with soft white wings. With a wave Star casts a off the head spell. Soon the room is cascaded by an array of pink glitter and orange butterflies. In which they change and expand the room into a three level tower. Smirking ear-to-ear Star looks at me "Do you think my mom will be mad if I start fighting monsters Marco? I mean I know how to fight thanks to my dad and castle guards. But it's not normal for proper ladies to fight. But I can't help but be excited at the idea." I shrugged "Your dad will be cool with it seeing as he punches any thief monsters for trying to get at the cornfields every Friday. Plus slaying monsters runs in the family from what I've seen... But as your mom constantly reminds me a proper Butterfly lady doesn't fight she thinks. So I say be you Star but I know being me wasn't what helped me get here today."

Star asks "Are you sure you're ok. I mean the Mighty Sun's may not be ok with your choice but why won't you talk about them?" I look out the window to glare at the afternoon sun. "Star some things I've had to do to get out of the Antiquiers you wouldn't have believed I did. Plus some things I saw I wish I could forget." Star's face shows off her growing sadness even after a year of being ordered to Star. I still can't get a grip at Hard Grumps choice. They all helped me but at what cost they never said. Soon mama's calls for us to come back downstairs Star follows suite as we get downstairs I smile. Standing around the living room are all my old friends. Mama "Marco look who came to welcome you home." Janna "You Marco looking cooler almost can't believe you use to be the safe kid." Star "Safe kid? Marco was that your old nickname before you became known as Dead Flame?" I nod "Yes remember what I said Star my past is very mixed is as best I can put it." Janna "Mixed dude stop holding out what happened come on spill already." "Janna I see you're still as direct as ever. Hey Chantelle, Hope, Leah, Andrea, and Jackie never thought you all would come see me? And are those my main dudes get in here bros!"

Oscar, Alfonzo, and Ferguson all bro five Marco to then make peace signs and collide them into the air. Boys "Go team Venture!" Janna laughs hard while Jackie snickers with everyone else at their antics. Star smiles liking how happy and positive Marco seems. Leah "Marco its good your back we never would have thought you'd go on some crazy adventure tale. I still remember when we all forgot to study and you spent all night helping us." "Yeah and this guy here tried to tell miss Skullnick the day before to make the pop quiz a modern music test." Marco nuggies Oscar causing to two to tussle a little. Oscar "It would have been better then solving some stupid math problems dude." Chantelle "Did you forget how often you helped us pass tests in miss Skullnick's class it was so cool of you. Plus how you always helped us when the whole school got the flu."

"I warned Skeeve's about the months odd flu outbreak but he wouldn't listen. So I made sure I didn't get sick. But I still felt bad so I helped its what I do." Jackie "Well so what have you been doing Marco. We know what you do now but how did you get here?" "Well as Star will tell you she's apart of the Butterfly royal family of Mewni. For years the dimension, I went to have aka Mewni, has lived with four main kingdoms. There's Mewni, Mermaid Sea, Pixy Glades, as well as the Gray Moon each have been dealing with a slave organization called the Antiquiers. They enslave all kinds of beings and well when they heard tell from the Gray's. Oh Janna I have to tell you that the aliens we human's have been encountering aren't aliens. They're trickster beings that have fun messing with other beings. But they do live on a small series of platoes in space above Mewni. So they're kind of aliens." Janna "So they're kind of from space and they pop by to screw with us cool. Ow!" Grandmamma "Watch that tongue missy." I smirk seeing Janna grumble at Grandmamma hitting her with her cane.

"So yeah the Antiquiers found out about humans after catching a team of Gray's that we're going to prank people in Cleveland. And when they saw the different forms and fetishes human have come up with over the years. Well they wanted some to put on the market. I was one of the twenty they caught for the slave owner that liked younger slaves." I shivered remember what I wore after being stripped and processed. "Short time after being caught a revolt went off. The slaves got help from members of the Magical High Council and the Pixy army. The Pixy queen wasn't too happy when the slavers killed her sister's fiancé. So I escaped but ended up with a group of former slaves called the Mighty Sun's. After two years of traveling and fighting with them I ate a cursed fruit and was nicknamed Dead Flame. But I still had no way of getting home. After talking some more the members of the Mighty. I found out that I could get home with Dimensional Scissors. But only one person made them and I left the Sun's for a whole to find her."

Star claps as she jumps in place taking up the rest of the story. Star "When Marco meet Heckapoo the forger of all Dimensional Scissors he also meet me. I wanted my own pair of Scissors to go all over the universe but never got a chance to start the test. My mom found me talking with Marco and Marco asked if she had a way to send him home. Marco ended up staying with us for a year waiting for my sixteenth birthday. You see all future queens of Mewni are given possession of the most powerful object in Mewni the royal wand." Star pulls free her wand showing off the cute pink design of it. "Each queen to be takes possession and trains with the knowledge passed down from queens of the past. But Star's parents wanted her to be safe. Monsters that live in Mewni have tried for years to take all Magical items of power to topple the kingdoms. Soon finding out that the four main races royals have family heirlooms they pass down to their successors. So seeing as Earth is so new to the universe and has far more civilized areas to hid. Star's parents asked me to protect and guide Star to things about Earth. I thought why not let her study in school with me while she practices her magic. I mean I missed a lot while I was gone."

Ferguson "Dude its just good to see you back. And man your way cooler now but what about that cursed fruit you ate?" Alfonzo "Yeah what can you do?" I smirk lighting my hands in green fire and letting my normal brown eyes give off a soft wisps of green. "They call me Dead Flame because green when used in magic is either for dark magic or necromancy. And seeing how many people die by fire the other Sun's just started to call me Dead Flame. So I can control fire in different ways. The draw back of the cursed fruit I ate makes it impossible for me to touch or step foot on sacred areas or objects. So sorry Grandmamma I might not be able to go to church with you and mama anymore." Grandmamma waves her cane at me "Doesn't stop you from keeping up pray when at home Nino." I nod as she aims the end of her cane at me showing me that if she could she'd hit me from where she was sitting.

Leah "So how bad were the jerk slave dealers Marco?" I clinch my hands making my flames burn a little hotter. Jackie "Whoa Leah no. Marco its ok if you don't want to talk about it." Calming myself I remember what Corzu told me before he gave me the cursed fruit _'Everyone has a hand they regret in their part in the game of life'_. "I'm just not ready to talk about what they did or what I saw. I can tell you that the other members of the Sun's understand. Some of them escaped before the revolt and have been a pain to Antiquiers for a while." Ferguson "So dude like did you kill anyone?" Hope "Ferguson we just said Marco didn't have to tell us about that stuff?" "That part I'm ok with and I beat some people up really bad not sure if some of them lived afterward. But no as of yet I've not taken anyone's life that I know of at least." Mama "Miyo I'm just glad you're home now how are you going to deal with school." I nod explaining to mama that my school life will now have me attending Saturday classes with a private tutor. Janna booed at the idea of not lazing around on the weekend. Oscar "So Marco did you see any cool stuff with those Sun dudes while you were with them?" I nod "Yea spending nearly two years with them and it was simply mind blowing. So many different kinds of things from places to objects but my favorite has to be my sweet base thriller."

Walking up over to the door I pull the wooden case from next to my bags. Opening it I show that it is a smooth acoustic guitar but with five pickups, a curve that allows twelve piano keys to rest close to the pickups. And finally the rounded disc head has no pick heads. Grandmamma "Oh Nino just like your Grandpapa when I meet him. He use to play wonderful songs with his mariachi band." I smile seeing Grandmamma talk about Grandpapa. Chantelle "So princess Star what has Marco told you about Earth?" Star "Oh please just call me Star. My mom is usually the one making me be overly formal with everyone. Marco's mostly told me about Earth's music thanks to his little music device. He's told me about the different colored skins humans have compared to Mewman's. And he's told me about the various nations of Earth. Even my dad wanted to know how many fights humans got in." "I had to tell King River that fighting between nations isn't like on Mewni. They fight playfully in kind hearted knightly sports like in the renaissance. Here stuff like that doesn't fly and politics are more career heavy. Queen Moon actually wants me to send back a book about Earth's political history and figures when I get the chance."

Janna groans "No why do you have to talk about homework all the time Marco?" "And I see you haven't changed at being lazy about schoolwork as usual Janna." Jackie chuckles "Don't worry Macro we've kept her above average so she can move ahead." Grandmamma "Star dear the monsters Marco mentioned before. Do you think the monsters are after your family treasure will come trying to find you?" Star looks at me and I nod "Two weeks before Star got the wand a group of monsters tried to make it into the Mewni family castle. The royal guards and myself kept them out. But one monster on being captured ate a suicide pill saying that the immortal one will come for her. Queen Moon looked really worried and asked me how many kingdoms where on Earth." Star "And after seeing how many places were here my mom knew it was best to send me here." Mama "Well Star welcome to Earth and if you have any questions you can't ask Marco please as me or Grandmamma Linda." Star smiles and starts bouncing on her heels making me chuckle at how bubbly she looks. Star "Marco wait why did people here called you the Safe kid? You like the most danger prone guy I've meet?"

I look at to sigh "I just had a lot of emotional baggage after my Grandpapa died which got worse after my fathers death. I started to become worried about everything and ended up taking precautions against everything that could hurt me. When my dad died I just could stay at the hospital. I ran off hoping that if I went to my papa's and Grandpapa's favorite fishing spot they'd be there smiling at me. But I never made it... the Antiquiers snatched me up in my tear filled haze." Mama "Oh Miyo." Feeling mama pull me into a hug is really nice. Pulling away Star is looking at me with big sparkling watery eyes. "What?" Star "I've never seen you so... so sad before it's so different. I mean usually your smirk or tease me with that nickname but seeing you of all people sad is new." Smirking I poke Star's cheek "Don't worry your still princess puff in my mind." Star taps her foot puffs out her cheeks and slaps my arm rapidly. I simply laugh at her antics. Leah "So Star how strong is your magic? We know Marco can control fire with is pretty cool but what's your magic like?" I laugh, "Star's magic is as happy and playful as a litter of puppies." Star squeals, "I love puppies!" With a wave of her wand Star cases a wordless spell.

To my shock eight little floppy eared doughy-eyed tan furred dogs are now sitting and yapping away in front of us. Everyone awes but I count "Three two one..." And just like that the puppies start to shoot lasers from their eyes. Sighing I snap my fingers getting the puppies attention. In a flash they come to me and stop shooting off lasers all over the place. Jackie "Whoa dude how did you do that?" "Its call Spirit project simple magic really allows you to express you dominance to animals. Either to make them run, pay attention, or be friendly. And now I have eight little mouths to train to behave around the house." Star smiles innocently trying to not look nervous but her biting her wand is a dead give away. "Oh right Mama Grandmamma you both still haven't met Nachos yet." Mama "Nachos?" Opening the door I whistle and in comes my dragon cycle Nachos. Nachos shrinks the wheels her paws are holding and separates them. She doesn't like moving around without the wheels for some reason. The small hid themselves into her paws yes but she still doesn't like to move around on all fours. So I just ask her to do it when she enters buildings to not damage the floors. Or she does it herself when she naps and Nachos naps a lot. Grandmamma "Well aren't you a sweet little gecko." Nachos eyes Grandmamma to turn and huff a puff of smoke from her nostrils.

"Wow Nachos respects you Grandmamma. Usually she grows or head butts people to judge them. Or snaps her jaw when people insult her. But when she turns and puffs smoke she showing her respect and won't push you." Star "Impressive Grandma Linda. Nachos head butted me after Marco found her in Quest buy." I groan remembering that day King River first told and took me to Quest buy and I just had to ask what it offered off hand. Andrea "So Star what's Mewni like besides all the magical stuff? What do people do?" Star "Well most of the time people just do whatever. The people of Mewni have normal jobs they take care of. And most of the time teens and young adult's head to the bounce lounge in the floating cities in the skies of Mewni and party like crazy. I still can't believe that Marco made a dance crazy because he didn't know how to dance." Star pulls out her compact mirror showing off the dance craze I started making me groan. Star "People simple called it the Swordsman dance seeing as Marco always carrying a sword. And the moves looked like sword and fight posses set to a beat." Jackie "Dude that's so cool you've got to dance that here."

I groan again as Star laughs "Trust me its already hard enough going to through cloud city without people trying to get me to dance in the streets. The last thing I want to do is dance the Swordsman and get globally known. Plus it'll defeat the purpose of keeping a low profile while Star is here." Janna "Psst still a stick in the mud as ever. Come on Marco you've kicked butt from what you've told us plenty and you've got a dragon for a pet. What monster would mess with you?" Nachos growls loudly looking a Janna. "Janna word of warning Nachos hates the p word and she's a friend and very trusted member of my family. Right boo boo?" Nachos grumbles affectionately in her throat as I hug her head and rub her side scales. Nachos titles her head as mama comes over but mama as always keeps smiling and pets Nachos head. Nachos gives off a coo and eases into mama's hand. Mama "Aaah Miyo she's so nice." "That's Nachos she maybe lazy but she loves being scratched just right." Oscar "Dude I've got to ask where can I find a dragon bike? And do they come larger?" I sigh, "Nachos is one of the few dragon creatures that actually didn't grow up in a dragons nest. The best the seller could tell me when he found her egg was she was just sitting under a tree. A dragon only does that when they don't want the egg. Or the egg is considered the runt of the litter. Dragons are normally very big Oscar I mean nearly three blocks in width and four to three stories in height or higher. And befriending one that grew up with other dragons is next to impossible even with magic."

Oscar "Bummer but hey can she fly?" Nachos roared unfurling her wings from under the saddle and flapping them lightly. "Yes she can and she flies faster then she rides on the ground." Alfonzo "That is so awesome Marco but question what else does the magic market places sell?" Star "All kinds of stuff they have beginner and pro adventurers kits. Right up to instant clothes in a can for people with a budget and on the go." I sight remember yet again the trip to Quest buy is like a nightmare that won't stop popping up. Andrea "So Marco are you and Star a thing?" Star "A thing is that a Earth term?" "Yes Star she's asking if we're dating and no Andrea Star is royalty. And yes she can pick who she wants to date but there are rules for Mewni princess to follow between dating and marriage." Janna "What like you can't hold hands unless you've reach second base?" Star "I don't know what a base term you mean. But Marco's right a princess can date anyone but if we kiss our date they immediately become our fiancés. And if they run it's considered a shameful act cause not only are you running from me. You running makes the princess seem unattractive. So you will be put in chains then executed."

Janna "I can get behind that kind of law." Jackie "That sounds pretty harsh so you can't kiss your date at all?" Star "No just not on the lips. A princess can only be intimate with her fiancé after the king and queen who currently rule agree. Holding hands as you asked Janna is reserved for only potential suitors who have been on more then five dates with a princess. And lastly if a princess is seen naked that person will be tortured then hanged." Leah "Whoa that's a little more harsh then the kissing one." "Its cause in the publics eye a princess is pure till her wedding night. So if someone else sees a princess all-natural they're denying their future lover that first sight. So its much worse of a punishment." Star "I've heard of another princess that had a guy force her to show her breasts. He had his eyes pulled out and beheaded." Ferguson gulps "Dude that sounds super painful." I nod "It is trust me the plans of endless screams are filled with people who suffer the worse beheads and continue to suffer." Mama "Ok that's enough of that. Kids I think you all should head home and hangout over the weekend. Right now Marco and Star need to unpack and relax. They had a long day you can talk more later."

Waving everyone goodnight I just noticed its actually pretty dark now. Walking to the kitchen I open the fridge to find it has no soda or juice packs. "Hey mama do you have any money. I want to go to the Stop and Slurp for soda and snacks." Mama "Ok honey come up to my room to get the money." Getting the money from my mama I give her another hug telling her I'll be back in a few minutes. Star comes out of her room asking where I'm going and if she can come too. Nodding Star followings me five blocks down the street until we turn and walk another four blocks. Seeing the old Stop and Slurp brings back good memories. Grandpapa buying me the triple ice smoothie's mix, which then caused me to have brain freeze from, drinking the three flavors at once. Smiling Star is at awe at the doors sliding open and I have to pull her away as she keeps making the entrance ding.

Collecting a twelve pack of gummy bear jello juice packs, a few cans of root beer, and four bags of corn chips. I pay at the front while buying a large spiral rainbow lollipop for Star. Getting outside Star gasps and I look to see why. Scattered throughout the parking lot of the store are shadow imps. They're low class shadow creatures that feed off the bad emotions of beings. To the center of them is a hooded figure resting on his chest if the headless winged serpent symbol of the Monster Legion. "Star get behind me." Hooded monster "Hand over the girl and her item boy and you may live." "I guess your bosses didn't tell you about me. So let me introduce myself... the names Marco Dead Flame." Raising my hands I mock the look of two guns in either hand I ignite my fingertips. "And you just picked the wrong night to mess with me!"

 **Smiles; That's a solid intro into a story.**

 **Jester; Agreed partner and if you'd like to read more of our twist on Marco and Stars life. All you need to do is simple just comment, like, and share we work from your feedback.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; Hey everyone now don't get made we know we're a little late with this months update. So like we said from time to time things will get in the way. So please don't freak out or get super angry with us remember everyone has lives.**

 **Smiles; He's right plus we needed a little time for writing more chapters so yea.**

 **Jester; Anyway like before we can only do updates once a month. But each update contains updates for two or three fics. So again next month's fics to be updated will be Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost. Following month will be Pink and Shifting. Then the month after that will be Bad and Edd. So there will be a long waits for which fic you want updated.**

 **Smiles; Hey you got any problems with how we update you can suggest something better to us in the comments. Anyway read their reviews already.**

 **Jester; Right so Guest Jordan ok to clarify again sorry for using this movie script format I've been just so use to using in even now that I'm out of college. But with a little editing and proper , placement I know this will help people read better. Deathreaper796 Well sorry you feel that way but Marco didn't tell them everything. He just gave mild summaries with details. He didn't talk about what his journeys with the freed slaves were like. Nor did he go into detail about what the slavers did to him before he escaped. Tonyalexander13 here's more for you friend and read a little above to know when each of our fics will be updated.**

 **Smiles;** **Hey don't skip ahead just yet read our Note to you to see when a fic you like will be updates!**

 **Star's View**

The hooded monster growls, "Your choice boy I'll carve you're little nickname into your skull." Marco smirks to stand ready, "Try if you can swamp breath." I giggle as the monster hisses shouting at the shadow imps to attack. Marco's fingers ignited with green fire as he fires mini fireballs. Each fireball shots out from his fingertips at twice the speed of an arrow from a crossbow. Several imps shadow bodies can't take the hits and they disintegrate from the barrage. Pulling my wand I look to the two trying to flank us. Spinning my wand I shout, "Sparkling crystal darts!" As the spell casts a swarm of darts fall down onto the shadow imps impaling them and slowing them down. And allowing Marco to pick them off with a series of finger blasts. The monster charges pulling back his hood to reveal his eel like head and lumpy stone body. The eel exhales a burp of water right at us. Marco reels back his fist to throw a torrent of fire at the water. As both their attacks meet a plump of steam covers the area between us. Marco touches my arm to say, "Star be ready."

Marco pulled me just as something slammed down at our feet. Looking up the eel's stone arm reassembles to its body to hiss at Marco. Marco shielding me with his arm to say, "Star get back." Marco ignites his arms to charge at the eel. The eel slams its arms into the ground as Marco rolls and to turn his firearms like whips to push it back. I smirk to rush over jumping I cast, "Devastating Rainbow fist punch!" The armored burning rainbow clad fist shots from my wand hitting the eel right in the gut. Marco rolls right in front of the eel placing both his hands to the eel's dented gut. The eel screeches as Marco hands melt and boils its stone body. The eel starts to swing wildly at Marco. Marco spins past the eels arms to uppercut it backwards. Running next to Marco I smirk to him to cast another spell, "Mega Narwhal blast!" As the narwhals are summoned forth I smile as they bash into the eels body shattering it and causing the eel to loss control of its body. The eel hiss and screams using the pieces of its body it still has control of to reach into its robes. The eel hisses in pain, "Its not over princess. We have been told our destiny Mewmen rein is over!"

The tear of a dimensional scissors appears behind it and the eel limps through. Marco rises from his crouched position to look at me. Marco nods, "Good job Star I'd say you're a natural with that wand. But I can guess a few or all of those spells were off the top of your head." I smile to twirl my wand a little, "Maybe but how did the monster find me?" Marco shrugs saying, "I don't know but its not the first time I've run into the Monster Legion. We need to get back home and call your parents." As Marco gets the bag I look at him asking, "Marco how do you know the monster group?"

Marco sighs answering, "While I was with the Sun's we didn't just have Mewman and Merman slaves friends. A few were monsters and a handful was Pixies. They didn't have normal upbringings it's why they either became Sun's. Or went off on their own. They didn't care who fought with them as long as you were cool. Some of the Mewman left grumbling about the Monster Legion. After asking around I found out about them." Marco hands me the large disc candy on a stick I kind of stick it to the bag. Licking it a few times I stop to ask "Marco how many fights did you get into with the Sun's?" Marco sighs saying "Not many being so young Gramps wanted me to learn stuff not fight all the time. So I just know how to control my powers so they don't go crazy on me. Another Sun member had ice powers so he taught me a few tricks to fight. But the few times I did fight I even surprised myself. I once punched a shark serpent in the face."

I smile loving the cool battle side of Marco. Back when he and I were in the castle he just lead me from once place to the other. My mom not wanting him to talk to me about the Suns group. Mom never did tell me why she originally didn't want Marco around me. I ask, "Do you have any cool special moves?" Marco nods to say, "I'll tell you later Star right now we need to get home." After jogging back to Marco's home Grandma Linda is sitting in the living room. Grandma Linda says, "Kids your filthy what happened?" Marco brushes his jacket to say, "Monsters tried to kidnap Star Grandmamma. Star we need to tell your mom." I nod as Marco follows me to my room. Getting to my communication Mirror I tell it to "Call mom."

The mirror sets up the connection and soon my mom and dad pop up on the mirrors screen. Mom asks, "Star Marco what is it?" Marco answers, "Queen Moon the monsters found us. A few minutes ago one of the Monster Legions members attacked us with a cluster of shadow imps. I can't understand how they found us so fast." Dad grunts saying, "This is odd the only ones who know where you two are is us and the royal guard commanders. As well as the elite guard escorts. Someone's head will roll for this." Mom touches dads arm to say, "We'll worry about that later dear. For now Marco do you think this is something we have to worry about?" Marco nods "The monster in question was confident but he didn't know about me. I think whoever sent him expected Star to be protected by the royal guards. If any thing I have no idea what their next move will be."

Dad huffs to say "Well don't worry we'll be investigating right away. And pumpkin remember be strong and you'll do fine. And Marco remember what we asked." Marco nods and the mirror call ends on my parent's side. Sitting on my bed I continue to lick the candy to ask "Marco what did my dad mean about what they asked?" Marco rubs his head to say, "If anything happens that leaves us in a position where only one or neither of us will get out together. That I'm to do everything I can to make sure you get away." I gasp to look at Marco "So basically they asked you to be a Marty if needed!?"

Marco says "Star relax my powers are much more then most give me credit for. Even if a situation like that comes up I'll be ok. Now get some rest Star tomorrow I'll show you around Echo Creek more. And you'll also have to start learning how to blend in without drawing attention." Once Marco closes my room door I sit down onto my bed. With a wave of my wand I summon Beanbag. Beanbag smiles saying "Hey Star why do you look so down? Here sit down hug time." I smile sitting down on Beanbags lap while he wraps me in a hug. Beanbag asks "Want to talk about it Star?" I shake my head answering, "Maybe tomorrow Marco was right I really could use some rest." Beanbag gives me a zipper smile telling me goodnight.

 **Janna's View**

I smirk as Marco and Star walk down the stairs seeing me sitting on the couch enjoying some cereal. Star jumps over the armchair to ask what I'm eating. I answer, "Its called cereal princess it's got super sugary marshmallow bits. With honey glazed corn flakes and bonus it also makes the milk sugary." Stars eyes light up saying oooh to turn to Marco. Marco sighs to say "Ok come on Star I'll show you the cereal." Marco calls from the kitchen, "Janna should I expect you to follow me all day like old times? Or are you here to tell me something?" I groan not liking the newer looking forward Marco already.

I say, "Yeah me and Jackie were going to check out the new arcade place that opened last week. Wanted to see if you and the princess wanted to tag along." Marco comes back with Star munching away at the cereal. Star pulls her mouth from the bowl to smile widely with her pearly whites showing pieces of cereal. Star going wide eyed says "Oh my gosh they're sooo goood." Marco shakes his head to sigh, "Yeah I do miss a good video game. Plus with how long I've been gone I've missed a lot of video game releases too." I smirk nodding at him, "You missed the Zombie punchers reboot man it was awesome. Ferguson had managed to get us press tickets to the Games Valor Showcase."

Marco stops eating to look at me in shock. Marco groans, "Man that must have been awesome." I nod teasing him that it was. Star says, "Marco the Amethyst Arcade in Cloud city has video games too." Marco rubs his head to say, "I know Star but Earth video games have an edge that Amethyst arcade doesn't. Earth games have story, lore, and additional content that goes along with the games main story. Trust me Star I like a good side scrolling game or versus game every odd time. But Games on Earth have a lot more variety believe me." As my phone goes off I stand and open the door for Jackie and Oscar.

Oscar fist pumps me to say, "Dudes are you ready for the digital fun at Galactic Zone?" Marco smiles to answer, "Sure I can't wait to see what other games I've missed out on." Leaving the house Marco whistles and his dragonbike comes over. Marco pets and strokes the dragon's head causing her to coo and give off happy groans. Marco says, "Ok Nachos I need you to watch the house ok. No monsters, no weirdoes, and no slavers ok." Nachos snorts to lick Marcos cheek. Walking away from his home it feels nice having Marco back. Get to hear about what other crazy stuff he's gotten into. Plus I get to have fun messing with him again.

Oscar asks, "Yo Marco what kind of money do they use in Star's world?" Star giggles to say, "Well we use jewel based currency called Glows." Jackie smirks to ask, "Whoa dude you got any on you?" Marco reaches into his pocket pulling out several different jewels with different precious metals holding them in diamonds or hexagon shapes. Star points at the money in Marco's hand to say. "All of Mewni and neighboring kingdoms use Glow Drops or Glows for short. What kind of currency do you use on Earth." Marco rubs his cheek to say, "Star on Earth each country has their own different kind of money. Anyone got a dollar to show Star?"

I gave Star a quick different between dollars from each country and how money interest works here. Star gasps to rub her head saying "Whoa I'm sure the Pixies would love to know about interest on money. They hold control over the most expensive jewel used in Glow Drops." Marco groan to say, "Don't go there Star. The last thing I want to worry about is Pixies." Oscar asks, "Bad blood with a Pixy or something dude?" Marco nods, "Trust me owning money to pixies is the last thing you want to do. I borrowed twenty Doe Glows from a Pixy and he expected me to pay him it all back in five days."

Star adds, "Doe Glows are the highest valued Glow Drops. One Doe Glow is worth ten times what Marco has in his pocket." I gasp to say, "Wow and one wanted you to pay the back in five days. How did you do it?" Marco groans to answer, "I didn't he tried to use me and we got caught. It's a good think I was able to talk my way out. But I really don't want to explain how." I wrap my arm around his shoulder to smirk at him. I say, "Relax Marco we'll play some games and you won't have to worry so much." Soon we arrive at the sci-fi arcade leading both Star and Marco to gasp or oooh in wonder. Marco smiles saying, "No way they actually made Travelers Fist five!" Jackie nods to say, "They sure did Marco want to go a few rounds." Marco getting to the game looks over the characters to say, "Oooh they have Q Belt and Dogman! Jackie prepare to run for your money." Jackie chuckles to say, "Bring it Marco." As Jackie and Marco square off Oscar walks off to Dance Star challenger. Star asks, "Wow how do you play this game?" Oscar answers, "You see the screen it captures your moves as the game music plays. The faster you do and the better you do the moves that appear next to you. The higher the score you'll get." I say, "Oscar has the high score for dancing to five songs straight."

Star gasps, "Oh my gosh they have Love Sentence songs too!" Oscar asks, "You know about Love Sentence?" Star nods vigorously to say, "Yeah Marco's little music player has like two albums on it. I kind of used the last bit of power if had after he started to stay at the castle. But I want to play." I smirk as Star gets on the machines platform and starts a game with Oscar. After watching Star dance to Just Friends with Oscar I couldn't help but laugh. She has so much energy but she hardly could nail the moves on the screen like Oscar could. Star takes a breath to say, "Rematch rematch rematch." I give Oscar another five more dollars and sit back and enjoy the show.

During the last song by the Howling Owls Star managed to get pretty close to Oscars score. She lost only by three thousand points. Star and Oscar get off the game so another pair can go. Star smiles to say, "Marco was right Earth games do have variety. So what's next?" I say, "First lets see if Jackie and Marco moved to another game." To no surprise we find them playing one of the on rails gun simulators. Marco and Jackie standing and playing to shoot the most weird mutant candy guys. Marco smirks to say "Jackie on your left." Before Jackie can react a candy cane axe nails her. Jackie groans to say, "Dang I'm out Marco its on you." Marco nods and he looks like he's zoned in on everything the game throws at him.

Soon a small crowd collects as Marco blasts and ducks attacks. After clearing the five horde stages Marco makes it to the boss stage. The crowd gasps one girl saying no ones made or beat the boss stage yet. Marco is in the zone blasting at the giant mutant candy trees roots exposing its main weakness. Pushed to one fourth of his last life Marco kills the mutant boss and takes the top spot on the games scoreboard. Marco cheers, "Oh yeah mutant slayer right here." We laugh, as Marco gets high-fived by one of the arcades workers. Walking to another section Star looks on in wonder at the guess to win games. Marco says "Man it's been forever since I've seen played Deal Breaker." Star asks, "How do you play?" Jackie answers, "Basically you pick a box and that box is put to the side. Then you have to eliminate the boxes you didn't pick and see what they had inside. Each box has a prize amount inside. The more boxes you remove the more or less chance you have of getting the biggest prize." Star hops onto the seat and starts to play. After winning two games with the max points of one thousand out of fifty thousand Star calls it quits. Marco pats her arm to say, "Its ok Star this game is all about luck to begin with. Plus its known for beating even the best people with luck."

After a few more hours we leave and show Star to the food district. Star asks, "You grill corn how?" Marco says "Its easy you layer it with a coating of butter. Then after a few minutes you powder it with cheese and salt." Marco pays for the corn and seeing Star's eyes become as big as plates is priceless. She hops up and down smiling with glee at how good it tastes. Jackie says, "If you think that's good Star wait till you taste what else they have. Cause today the district is having a street food fare." Star starts sniffing the air and the drools at the side of her lips grows into a stream. Marco inhales to exhale saying, "Man I missed this. Come on Star I know you'll love funnel cake for sure. And before you ask its got powdered sugar on it." Star smiles even wider pulling at Marco's arm telling him to take her to find one. Jackie laughs to say, "She's like a giant kid." I snicker at how right Jackie is and think of how I can use Star's big sweet tooth to help me mess with Marco.

 **Jackie's View**

I smile seeing Marco after all the fun we've had today. Star is sleeping on Marco's back as he piggybacks her home. Oscar says, "I've never seen someone run through so much deep fried and sweet food before." Marco nods to say "Well Star's banned from the candy forest owned by Sir Wanka for a reason. Still at least she burned herself out before she started jumping on people." Janna snickers slipping through the pictures on her phone. Janna says, "I'm so going to post this. Seriously Marco how do you handle Star being so hyper?" Marco answers, "Like I said with what training I did get from the Oldman and the other Sun's. I've been able to handle a few tight situations. But overall things are always pretty weird with me having to watch Star. I mean she kind of fired a shower of flaming confetti into the kingdoms streets the day she got her wand. But I managed to stop most of the fire from spreading." Oscar asks, "What happened to the rest of the fire?" Marco sighs to say "Burning a few shopping stores and turned one blacksmiths shop into a half indoor half outdoor work space."

Janna laughs, "Man I would pay to see that." I turn hearing a loud num to see Star nibbling and drooling into Marco's hair. Marco sighs, "Well won't be the last time she drools and chews on my scalp." Oscar asks, "She's done this before?" Marco nods trying to lightly shake Star off his head, "Trust me with Star things get weird and very wild when she has fun. I've only been in her life for a short time and it's been fun. But I can tell she wants a friend which is why I need your help guys." I ask, "Why Marco aren't you two friends?" Marco sighs, "Our friendship is part of an agreement and even though Star keeps looking over it. I agreed to be her personal bodyguard to get home. I have to protect her and help her learn things about Earth. While she practices and learns to use her wand. That's why I'm asking guys please get to know Star and be her friends. A few members of the Sun's told me being a teacher and a friend doesn't work. Someone always gets hurt in those kinds of relationships. Guys will you be ok with having fun with Star from time to time?"

Oscar smiles, "Dude the chance to live out my fantasies of being a half human half vampire. Do you even need to ask? I always knew my fangs grew like they did for a reason. Dude destiny fangs sweet." Janna puts her hands behind her head to say "Sure just gives me plenty of stuff to steal and time to mess with you Marco." Marco groans, "Really Janna still trying to mess with me. Even after all you've done to me back in middle school. I thought you would have stopped that by now." Janna says "Nope oh and see you guys later. I've got to go help my mom with a few things." Marco sighs to say, "Still the same Janna even after being gone for three years." Marco taps his belt to say, "Damn it she took my house keys." I giggle thinking, _'Yea same old Janna still quietly enjoying messing with you Marco.'_ Smiling Oscar and I walk Star and Marco back to his place. Picking up my skateboard from against his living room wall I say later and ride home.

 **Unknown View**

As I see the eelroms battered body I sigh to say, "Well at least we have an idea of who's protecting the princess. As well as knowing its just one person." One of us says "But it's a cursed who knows if the cursed one was going easy?" Another of us says "Or if the cursed one is still in the infancy of its powers. Either way we must attack hard and claim the Mewman wand." I nod adding "I agree but we have already made them aware that we know where the princess is. No doubt our source from the Mewman kingdom well go into hiding or be found. Leaving us with no information from here on. It was a mistake to make a move so quickly. But even if we did learn more we still might loss greatly in our haste." Another of us says "But have we not waited enough. Those blasted slavers have made more progress disturbing the kingdoms then we have. I say we attack."

Another of us asks "And what happens when we don't know about more the cursed one by the girls side? The fact that one protects the Mewman princess gives me pause. What of the other kingdoms besides the Mewman kingdom have cursed ones protecting them? We need more information and even though I agree that time has been slow. What harm will it do us to fully know our enemies strength?" Another of us adds, "Magic has been their greatest weapon against us. If they now are employing the cursed ones it means they're taking the protecting of themselves serious."

I add, "Which is why we will move when we are sure of everything. We seventeen we the Empty Seventeen had lead monsters for the last thousand years. We once feared the kingdoms and the idea of fighting them. But once given immortality we thought the field was returning to us. But that thought was crushed when the Queen of darkness revealed her horrible power. The power to kill immortals, which has been passed down to the other princesses of Mewman's. Though my blood and finger screams for vengeance. We must wait for now and let the other monster grow confidence in our ways. Put a small price of the cursed one that protects the princess. And on the bounty add if they escape to report all the spells the princess with the cursed one uses." With that each member exits the room as we begin the next phases of our glorious rise.

 **Smiles; I say that was a creepy way to end a chapter.**

 **Jester; Yup now like always if its not too much can you all please like, share, or leave a comment it really helps.**

 **Smiles, Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Yes we have returned and we have brought power!**

 **Jester; Why are you talking like that?**

 **Smiles; Well I had fun with most of the movies I watched lasted week.**

 **Jester; Oh which ones you liked best?**

 **Smiles; Killer Klowns from outer space, You're Next, oh and I managed to watch the Last Jedi. You were right some parts I didn't like. And some parts I really did like!**

 **Jester; Told you and well hello everyone glad you're all with us. So like always lets move to the comments. Oh no comments well ok... Thanks to everyone following and favoriting us it really does help.**

 **Smiles; Well this stinks but whatever their lose cause... Peace...? Peace is a lie... hehehehe...**

 **Marco's View**

Walking with Star down the school walk way is nice. Skeeves is letting us walk around getting use to the new environment so Star doesn't get overwhelmed. Star asks, "So does everyone our age come here to learn?" I nod, "Yea Star well before high school there's middle school. And before that its elementary school." Star starts to nibble on her wand a clear indicator that she's both thinking and or worried. Star asks, "So each one is like a new level? What comes after high school?" I nod to add, "Yes Star after high school is college. Then whatever you primarily focused on there is what will lead into your career. Our careers differ for some and others well some times have completely different career paths." Star looks at me still nipping at her wand, "Wow human education is much different then one Mewni just like you said. Marco what do you want to be when you grow older?"

I stop to look at her then shrug adding, "Never really put much thought into it. I mean I would like to have a goal for my hard work in school but... after getting captured and all that stuff. I just wanted to come home." Star puts her hand on my shoulder to give me a soft but hopeful smile. I smile back and we continue our walk. Turning the corner Andrea is trying to walk away but some guy who keeps stopping her. Guy says, "Come on Andrea give me another chance. You know you can't say no to me so just say yes." This guy is too cocky for his own good. Walking over I say "Hey Andrea we've been looking for you Star needs some info on cheerleading." Giving her a light wink the guy says, "Hey bro back off my girl or you'll regret it." I look him up and down to say, "Dude no offense but you really should pick a different fight." Turning to Andrea I start to talk to her while ignoring the guy.

But on reflex I move out of the way past his fist. Counter slugging the ass across the jaw not enough to break anything. But enough to make it hurt for at least a while. The guy drops to his face groaning in pain from my punch. I turn to find Star looking at me with disapprovement. Star tapping her foot says "Did you have to solve that with violence? Why not just walk away?" I shake my head "Star remember this about people who aren't trained in manors don't respond like you'd expect. That guy is an ass plan and simple. Andrea has from the looks of it been trying to get away from him for a while. I butted in to help and he escalated it even after a warning." Andrea says "Marco I may have not had the situation under control but I don't want you getting suspended for fighting." I wave it off telling them to relax and pointing to the schools cameras.

I say, "Made sure Skeeves didn't pocket all the money Stars parents gave to the school. With help from the vice principal we installed cameras and have a few security guards just in case. So no worries or thanks are needed." Andrea looks at the camera to ask, "Marco is this so you can know if any shady characters come to the school looking for Star?" I nod to add, "Star is my ward as I said it's my job to protect her. Plus it'd make things a lot easier if knowing there won't be people in the way of any fighting that happens." Star sighs but Andrea starts to talk with her trying to get her spirit back. But I know it's hard for her. She has to learn away from home and learn new stuff while also learning her royal duties. Not something I'd ask for at her age. But for her people its sacrifices like this that'll be rewarding for her future. After the tour and the small talk with Andrea we start to head home. Getting home Grandmama is watching the Prize Cub. Grandmama says "No turn it to the left. Oh that's what you get for not using your head. Hello Star Marco home already its just one?" I smile saying, "Yea well Star and me haven't gotten a class roaster yet. So we took the day to ask around and get use to the school."

I smile as Mama comes in holding a plate of fresh raisins and chocolate cookies. Smiling Star and I sit down and start to watch TV. Soon a knock comes to the door Mama opens the door to welcome in Janna. Janna says "Sup Diaz's and princess watching TV." Grandmama says "Janna dear I gave you a key so you wouldn't have to knock. You are a part of this family you know." Janna shrugs to sit down in the armchair and starts to munch down some cookies. Before long sundown comes and I help Grandmama to her room. Mama says, "Ok kids I'll be taking a shower then tucking in Grandmama. Be sure not to stay up too late its a school night." Nodding Janna reaches into her bag. Janna asks "You guys want to talk to ghosts?" I shake my head saying "No Janna and most ghosts are jerks unless you summon them at their graves." Janna says, "Wait you've summoned a ghost before?" I nod and Star laughs adding "Yea and old party friend of mine summoned one and we had to fight it. Marco's fire powers seemed to scare it off even though I didn't see what he did."

I say "Ghost like all undead creatures work with dark magic. So I have an edge against them seeing as I'm alive. The cursed fruits give people who eat them plenty of different powers. But the drawbacks often are the opposite of what you gain. Control of dark magic fruits makes you no longer allowed near holy, pure, or blessed site or items. It hurts the person a lot. Elementals fruits are simple opposite of whatever they are can hurt or kill you. And shape shifting fruits weaknesses are often silver or very strong sulfur gas."

Janna looks at me to ask, "Ok where can I find one of those cursed fruits dude? I need me some sweet powers." I answer "Extremely rare item Janna and me getting one was because I was forced to um well forced to do something I don't want to talk about. And you doing it will mess you up I escaped shortly after getting my fruit. Along with stealing other stuff but I didn't eat the fruit cause I liked the cool green and black color pattern. I ate it after a compromising ordeal and even doubt it had the most horrible after taste ever I got powers." Janna groans to say, "Wish I had that kind of luck all I go was some random bills and a few cards." I raise and eyebrow to loom over her in her slumped position asking, "You're not stealing again right Janna?" Janna gives a one sided smirk and looks away to answer, "I said I'd stop stealing from you not anyone else."

I groan to say "I'm going to make some nachos then call it a night. But first let me check on Nachos in the backyard." Getting outside I smile seeing Nachos curled up with the laser puppies all snuggled against her belly. Closing the door I start the oven and get the chips, cheese, and other needed ingredients. After thirty minutes Janna rushes into the kitchen Star close behind. Placing the plate down the two dig in. Janna smiles to say "Aaaah man I missed your nachos man. Your mom makes some good nachos but when you or your grandma make them. They taste like heaven melted pure cheese goodness into my mouth."

Star hummed holding her cheeses covered fingers with a smile as she enjoyed the food. Hearing a knock to the door I open it to see the bodiless pink mane of Princess pony head. Pony head smirks to say, "What's happening Toasty missed me?" I groan to ask "Pony head what kind of trouble is it this time?" Pony head says "Hey I'm not in..." I stare at hear and she says, "Ok look I just want to hangout and party ok. No crazy carnival contests and no fast track puzzles." I say, "You forgot no trying to drug us into a weird fetish parties or my least favorite making us play puke or swim." Pony head says "Oh come on why won't you let that one go. You looked really good in pink."

I groan to say, "Pony head that she wolf wanted me to bed her but her two sisters and her mom. Weird and very too sexually free for my kind of relationships." Pony head shakes to say "Dude seriously you are never going to get anywhere with B-fly if you don't stop being such a stiff." I say, "First of all Star and I aren't any item. Second you know the situation I'm in. And most of all that she wolf tried to screw me right next to you. And all you did was make jokes and encourage her." Pony head gives a head shrug to say, "Well you do have that kind of face that says I'm open to stuff." I ruff my head to say, "That makes no sense." Pony head says, "Yes it does ask another girl whose dated a bunch and they'll tell you. But now lets grab B-fly and go party already I want to get my groove on." Sighing I let her in and she and Star right away hug. Janna gives Pony head a whats up and to my shock Pony head has dimensional scissors.

I ask "Wait how did you get those?" Pony head snorts "I got them from Hekapoo of course. Now come on its PARTY TIME!" In a flash she opens a portal and Janna jumps in. Star chasing after her while I turn to Pony head. I groan, "Great I get to spend the evening dancing the Swordsmen again..." And would you know it as soon as I land in the Bounce Lounges Robo DJ shouts, "Party peps it's our man Marco!" Soon a swarm of dancers crowd me asking to do the Swordsmen. And before I know it the music from the DJ is making me do the dance set in a choreographed number with several other partiers. Finally getting away I find Janna with Star on the upper cloud section. Janna smirks to say "Dude I'm so posting this sick number." I growl to say, "Do it an any phone you have after will melt in your hand." Janna groans saying she won't share it. Soon one of the staff drops us some drinks to enjoy. Janna starts to shake in her set asking what is this stuff. Star says, "Super cloud jumping cola. It keeps the party side of you bouncing in the Bounce Lounge."

After a few minutes relaxing Pony head comes over saying we should head to another spot. As she cut open another portal Janna and Star jump right in. I look to Pony head but before I can ask her anything she shoves me in too. Shaking off the shove I look around to find that we're in a giant rave pit. As the music jumps and jumps people are dancing an waving with various glow items. Janna smiles as she finds a glow whip and starts playing with it. Star using her wand like a glow stick to start dancing all over the place. I look to Pony head saying "Ok what is your deal are you in trouble again?" Pony head says "Look Marco I just want one last night before..." Before we can say another a portal opens and the music stops. The DJ shouts "Everyone beat it's the Saint Olga guards!" I look at the guards then to Pony head even with the mob of people running she's still trying to smile nervously. Pony head says "Funny story um..." Soon a loud voice booms, "Its not funny its time to end this silly pattern princess." I sigh to look as King Pony head appears. Janna says "Dude how do..." I stop her by saying, "Don't ask how they use the bathroom please. King Pony head I guess Pony head here is going to reform school right?"

King Pony head nods "Yes Marco she is and I doubt you knew as you're job is protecting princess Butterfly. However I expected you to stop them from jumping all over the place." I groan to say "Your highness last I check I'm a teen too but I'm still doing my job to protect Star. But Pony head just asked to have a night of fun with her. Even though what's fun for her often is a headache for me." King Pony head nods "Don't I know it now come along sweetheart." Star and I wave Pony head off as she and the guards leave. Janna sighs to say "Well this party is dead oh damn it where stuck here now!" Star shakes her head to show that she now has Pony head's dimensional scissors. Opening us a portal home Janna and Star flop down onto the couch. Star smiles "Now we can go anywhere in the universe we want. Oh my gosh Marco imagine all the adventures that we'll happen." I stop her extending my hand. I say "Star we will only use these if necessary the last thing we need is for monsters to know our interdimensional travel plans." Janna boos calling me a spoilsport. I shake my head saying I'll make more nachos.

 **Jackie's POV**

Walking with Star Marco asked if I could show her to her classes. Seeing as the three classes he doesn't have with her I have with her. As we walked Star stops asking "Hey Jackie what is Andrea and Chantelle doing?" Looking at the football field I see them practice their cheer routine as normal. I smile saying "Oh that's cheerleading Star. Whenever we play sports on Earth we have a small group of people cheer on our team to win. Each school has their own sometimes to cheer and pump up the crowds." Star skips over waving hi to Andrea, Chantelle, and Sabrina. Soon however Brittany sees us and comes over. Brittany says "So you're the one the schools been talking about? Whatever why are you distracting us we have to be ready for the big game tomorrow."

Star says, "Oh I didn't know I was distracting you all sorry. I just wanted to say hi to my friends. But it's still nice to meet you um..." Brittany groans "Brittany Wong head cheerleader. And yes you are distracting now get lost we have to make sure we cheer the school to win. And last time we need is to be distracted. Ed I said red flag not crimson!" Brittany walks over to Ed as I tap Star to get her to follow me. I say "Star don't get into things with Brittany she can be a real queen B." Seeing Star confusion I add "Just don't get mixed up with her she tends to cause problems for everyone. She even once tried to spread a rumor that Marco ran away cause he was stupid. But no one believed her and she got angry that mostly everyone started to ignore her. So we learned to let her be so long as she isn't too mean." Star sighs to say, "That reminds me of someone I knew back of Mewni she would have been friends with Brittany."

I ask if she wants to talk about Mewni or just stuff more? Star says "Well one of the reasons my parents looked for a personal body guard to protect me was the people I hung out with. My old friend wasn't after my wand but what she tried to do was just as bad. She was nice at first but soon she became someone else. After the incident she vanished and Marco came into my life. Marcos been ok to talk to but I can't tell him everything cause he still has to follow my parents orders to protect me. And he can't break the royal contract he's under either or he'll face some serious offenses. I want Marco to be a closer friend but..." I frown softly to add "But he's under contract to be your guard not a friend. Your parents are protective Star and they knew that Marco won't and still won't do anything to hurt you. But it'll be ok you'll see you've made almost everyone in school your friends after being here for only a week. People can't do that very often your approachable, kind, and very happy. Plus your magic makes everything really fun." Star smiles at me and asks what time the game is going to happen.

After talking a while I turn seeing Marco heading our way. Marco groans as he sits with us on the bleachers. Star is all smiles as everyone watches the game. I say "Still don't like Football Marco?" Marco nods "I prefer hockey sure you still get tackled but there is way more pressure put on you when playing." Alfonzo says, "I think I still like baseball most. But at least Ferguson is having fun as the mascot." Janna laughs to say, "I still wish that the other team would try and kidnap him. Just so I could see if the trap I ridge in his suite works." Marco gives Janna the look and she adds "Its nothing to bad just a spring loaded rubber band tail. It'll make him bounce around like a jackhammer." Marco shakes his head. "Still not helping me feel better." Leah asks "Marco what are those?" Looking across the field we see several creatures in black with gray scarves and mouth like helmets run onto the field. Close behind them are wiggling purple gray like lizards. Marco says "Oh no Shadow hats and corpse crawlers. Everyone get off the field now run!" As everyone screams Marco jumps from the bleachers onto the field. Marco hands begin to burn with his green fire and he starts fighting the creatures.

Looking over I see Star running down to him. Janna says "Dude I'm so recording this." I say "Janna record when we are sure everyone is safe." Helping the jocks and cheer team from the field I look to the field to see Marco throwing fireballs. Reeling back his first Marco throws a punch that extends into a long fist made of fire. Forcing back three creatures in its path. The creatures explode into puffs of smoke. And Marcos arm reforming as the flames end. Seeing Star casting spell blast in almost a random way I'm can't believe how well they're working together. Marco jumps into the air to this time extend. Using his hands like plane thrusts his leg ignites to slam down onto the head of a lizard creature. With it popping out of existence with fire and purple smoke Marco lands and looks around. Soon the ground rumbles as a large pool of black muck appears. Slowly two large hands reach out and from the pool a cross between the creature from the black lagoon and swamp thing is snarling in the field. It locks onto Marco and Star as the two start attacking the creature. Marco jumps into the air shouting, "Fire hail!" Just as he said a twisting hailstorm of fireballs rain down onto the monster from the flames coming from Marco's torso.

Most of his body is just a large cloud of green flames. As the creature his hit it backs off groaning in pain. As most of its body is on fire. Marco reforms to shout, "Fire barrage!" Almost anime like a flurry of fire punches to quick to track leave Marco's fist hitting the creature. Star raises her wand to shout, "Glitter puff bomb bee sting swarm!" The creature growls in pain, as their attacks combo both burning and stinging is skin. Marco lands to run at it both his forearms coated in fire. Marco says, "Flame gatling fists." Just as he said like a gatling gun fireball shaped fists leave his arm hitting the creature's chest and face. Marco jumps into the air spinning over it slightly to stop just at its face. Marco says "Diablo heavy fist." Marcos fist expands to almost the size of half the creature's head and lands a hard bone-cracking hook. The creatures head jerks to one side its body slowly toppling in the same direction. And like the other creatures it poofs away in a mix of fire and smoke. As the crowd cheers both at Marco and Star as well as the fact the other teams running away. Causing them to forfeit Marco is still looking around for some reason. He stops looking as I ask him "Marco are you ok?" Marco answers, "I'm fine but now the Monster League has an idea of how my powers work."

 **Smiles; Looks like the monsters are getting bolder.**

 **Jester; Yes maybe you'll have to wait to find out. So like always everyone please share, like, and comment it it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Oh come on not a single review here either why?**

 **Jester; Relax partner same as before lets me handle this. Ok everyone seeing as some are very confused at how we update. I'll be posting a scheduled in our posts letting you know which fic gets an update for which month. Hope this helps and hope to see reviews from you all in the future.**

 **~May- Eternal, and with hope the hiatus for Ghost and Fist will end if we see enough reviews.**

 **~June- Shifting and Wand FOP fics**

 **~April- There's Plenty of Edd, As bad as he needs begins new update rotation**

 **Jester; Ok so hope that this helps still thanks to everyone favoriting and following and hope to hear your thoughts later.**

 **Third persons View**

Stirring in his sleep Marco exhales loudly after a few times a waft of green flames leave his lips. Within his dream Marco is inside a charred forest. The branches of the trees having no leaves. The only sounds are the crackling of the flames that sit on the branches and at all the trees roots. Looking around Marco feels his chest thumping the farther he goes. Soon a whistle turns Marco around. Looking for the whistle Marco feels the hairs on his body stand on end. Ready for a fight Marco continues on through the burning forest.

The whistles continue every time one is made it was always behind him. Having enough Marco turns to throw a stream of flames from his hand. But as he does the flames hit something that isn't a tree. The new figure before him is wearing a bright orange outfit. The persons skin around its limbs looking to be cracking to the point it looks painful. The person's baggy bright orange outfit only making Marco more confused as the figure starts to chuckle and whistling again. This time the whistling is hurting Marco's ears.

Before Marco could open his mouth a furious chill goes through his body. Jumping up from his bed in frozen shock Marco seeing half his body is frozen. While the rest of his body is charred and smoking. Marco shaking and looking around franticly he finds Star with her wand trained on him. Behind her are Marco's mother and grandmother. Looking at his bed Marco groans to see that half of it is burnt but mostly where he's been laying on. Heating himself to get the ice off of him Marco says "Sorry guys I should have warned you about this happening." Angie asks "Marco what's wrong why were you on fire like that?" Marco says, "It's one of the drawbacks of the cursed fruit. Sometimes our dreams can conjure our powers without us knowing. Sorry I should have warned you."

Star was already very familiar with this part of the curse. Back on Mewni her mom had made Marco his own private room. Star thought that after the first two times Marco had control of the curses dream wake ups. But guess even when you have control over the curse when awake doesn't apply to when you're asleep. Star casts a spell repair on Marcos bed with his thanks. But he gets a cane slap to the leg from his grandmother. Linda says, "You're going to tell us everything about those fruit powers you got. And that is for waking me up and scaring me too. Aye I thought the house was burning down."

Marco nods remembering his grandmother likes to wake up when she wants to wake up. With both adults leaving Star looks to Marco asking "Are you going to be ok?" Marco nods to say "I can't really remember what my dream was but I'm sure it just a repressed memory that caused it. Right now it's late and we should be getting some sleep." Star nods adding "Remember Marco I'd like to help if you want me to." Marco nods and returns to sleep wonder what kind of dream he had. He'd often remembers large pieces of the themes of his dreams. But he was drawing a blank from the moment things calmed down. Marco opens his window to jump climb onto the roof. Walking around to the back Marco jumps and uses his flames to slow his landing.

Nachos cracks one eye seeing him and watches Marco as he approaches. Smiling Marco pets her to then work his way into the large pile of laser puppies. Resting his head against the dragon cycles belly Marco closes his eyes and relaxes. To Marcos joy the licking at his face wakes him up. Seeing the puppies crowd around him Marco gets up and pets them. Nachos not liking the puppies getting his attention forces her muzzle between him and the puppies. Marco chuckles to say "You were always the jealous type." Huffing into his face Marco smirks to hug the dragon still. Going back inside Marco finds that he's the first one awake. So he sets out to feed Nachos and the puppies. After a while Angie and Linda walk downstairs both looking somewhat rested and surprised to see Marco.

Angie asks, "Marco are you ok?" Marco nods telling her he's fine. Cracking his neck Marco goes backup stairs to wake up Star. Star not needing much help to wake up as she often rolls around her bed so much. That from time to time she falls to her face and wakes up. But Marco still chuckles seeing her nibble on her pillow saying how much she loves sugar flacked puffs or some other oddly sweet thing. With Star awake they both head back downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast the two get dressed grab their bags and head to school. On their way to school the two find Janna talking with Oscar.

Oscar smiles as he plays his keyboard to say "Dude you're fight from the football game is trending online. Some people are calling it fake but dude that fight was awesome." Marco rubs his head to say, "Thanks man but that wasn't the first time Star and I had to team up to fight monsters. But last time we had to stop one of the monster lord's sons trying to steal Stars wand. But we fought off his goons and the Lord banished his son. But not before we managed to ask him to a truce agreement. He agreed under the stipulation of a wagon full of corn each three months." Janna asks "Why corn and not money? And I thought monsters and the other races in Mewni are fighting each other?"

Star answers, "Have you tasted the rich corn from Mewni it's beyond wars. Every kingdom and small territory knows that my family's kingdom has corn to die for. It's one way we've managed to keep peace and trusses with other kingdoms and factions. And the Monster League isn't in league with the larger or ruled over monster groups. They're a really old section of monsters that just doesn't like anyone. Even back when most kingdoms were new I was told that the League existed in some form. But they hadn't really been causing problems until they discovered shadow creatures." Janna states "Ok so it's basically the general mass of monsters have different leaders and large factions within the monsters kingdom. And they follow whom they want. While the faction that is the Monster League won't be bought out for nothing less then all the kingdoms heirlooms huh. Those guys must be some serious players."

Marco says, "They are but not just them the slavers have also become a problem because of them too. The Magical High Commission, the ruling kingdoms leadership, and various guilds that side with the kingdoms have no idea about any of their members. Nor can they track where they are coming from within the dimensions. Hekapoo the forger of each dimensional scissors can't event track them. Plus getting scissors from her requires you to pass her trails. And as of late she doesn't know how some of the monsters in the group are getting around. But I have to agree with one guild master who commented that the Shadow creatures dimension functions on its own. Time, days, years, and from what he believes reality and a persons state of mind is mute there."

Janna says, "Freaky so either someone else can make these special scissors. Or they just can open portals with their own kind of item. This Forger chick must be really pissed that she can't find out who it is. Dude I'd like to see that fight if she ever meets the one responsible." Star shakes her head saying, "The last time I saw Hekapoo mad she wasn't really mad just upset and moody. But she's still mostly like that even after throwing a fireball at Rhombulus. Or putting him in the time out corner." Before they could ask Marco gives a brief description of the crystallization jailer Rhombulus. And the other two member that make up the Magical High Commission Omnitraxus Prime and Lekmet. Oscar says, "Totally wild dudes so like the Goat demon dude and the master of Space time dudes are the strongest magic wise huh. I'd pay money to see how much crazy stuff they get into on a day to day life style."

Marco says, "From what queen Moon tells me its mostly Heckapoo and Romulus that fight those that misuse magic. Lekmet keeps watch over the flow of magic seeing as he's the high chancellor. And Omnitraxus watches for ripples, confusions, and hiccups in time." Getting to school Star is bored out of her mind while Marco tries to absorb what he can from the current lesson on the chalkboard. As the lesson goes on Marco hears the whistle again. Looking out the window he sees a brief flash of a figure in orange. Shaking his head Marco turns back to the chalkboard. The teacher saying "Now as for this sentences phrase you have to." Again the whistle goes off causing Marco to look to the classroom door. Feeling his heart skip a little Marco tries to calm down as he simply focuses back onto the lesson.

 **Janna's View**

I groan sitting down at the lunch bench with Leah and Jackie. Jackie asks "Did either of you get any ideas for the science fair next week?" Leah says, "Me and Hope were going to make a diagram of how fast things fall compared to other things." I groan boring while taking a sip from my juice bottle. I look up seeing Alfonzo running at us. Out of breath and speaking fast making Jackie tell him to calm down. Alfonzo says, "You guys have to come see this Marco his flipping out!" Following after him with my sandwich in hand we find Marco is losing it. He's running shouting at someone to stop whistling and hold still. Throwing fireballs as he does so. Star jumps over some kids trying to blast Marco. But he moves out of the way to throw more fireballs at something.

Catching up to Star she panting and giving us a somewhat up beat smile. Jackie asks "What happened what's wrong with Marco?" Star answers "I don't know first he's sleep burning and now he's saying he sees someone but no one is there. Next thing I know he's throwing fireballs shouting for someone to stop whistling at him." Hope asks "Is there anyway its connected to his curse? You said he was lighting stuff on fire in his sleep right maybe someone is haunting his dreams?" Star pulls out her compact mirror and calls her mom. Stars mom greets her but Star quickly fills her in on the situation. Stars mom says, "Star the cursed fruit are very dangerous items. If Marco is seeing things it's no doubt the old wielder of his fruit attacking his mind."

I butt in asking, "Wait Marco told us that getting a fruit is rare. So how is the last person that had it connected to it when they're dead?" Stars mom is shocked seeing me but says, "Mostly rare now seeing as rumor has it someone has a means to get them. But that's besides the point, each cursed fruit holds a piece of the last person to eat it. The fruits are cursed because they are a magical item that has mental drawbacks too. It all depends on who was the last person to eat it. As you can guess the person tormenting Marco with whistling is the mental draw back." Star asks, "Is there anyway to stop or help him?" Stars mom says "Star cast a containment box spell on Marco he'll burn himself out cold. It's the best you can do given this situation." Following Marcos trail of fire we find he covering his ears shouting for the whistling to stop.

In a flash Star spins her wand to trap Marco in a literal giant metal box. Marcos screaming and the thumping coming from inside says he's still going nuts. Skeeves along with a crowd of kids ask what happened. And Star explains Marcos cursed powers are mentally messing with him. Skeeves says, "Well at least he didn't do any major damage. But he'll have to help the yard workers fix the burnt patches in the grass when he gets under control. Move along everyone nothing to see here anymore." I ask "So how long are we suppose to keep him in there?" Star answers "I don't know but I guess when the thumping stops it means he's ok." After a long hour the thumping and shouts from hot job finally ends. Star dissolves the spell and we see Marco but his eyes are pure black with glowing red dots in the center. As he slowly stands up a breath of green fire leaves his mouth. Reeling back his head Marco burps up some sick looking gray gunk. As he keeps burping up the crude it starts to cover his face.

Getting some of his hands too as his body is slowly burning with a brighter greenish orange fires. Marco's groans almost remind me of the screams of the alien from The Thing movies. I gasp seeing Marcos new look. He looks like a Day of the death partier. His skull like face has two fangs hanging past his chin. The rest of his sharp teeth line up between the fangs. His lower jaw is hidden behind the top and doesn't look like it has any teeth. That is until he flexes his jaw showing his lower jaw has two rows of sharp teeth. His tongue having four sharp harpoon like ends. The mask goes all the way until its touching Marcos hairline and you can't see any skin.

Marco's hair is longer a more tough guys ponytail that's hanging over his collar. The flames finally stop showing that Marco is wearing a suite. The suit is pretty cool too is has some fancy gold shoulder pads with hanging frills. There's gold trim at the bottom of the red jacket but just like the jackets arms you can see some cool sugar skull pattern on his pants leg. The jacket is very long stopping short of Marco's stomach. Unlike the jacket and vest his pants are black with a blue like tint. His gold belt buckle really stands out against his crotch though. Seeing as its a large gold ivory gemstone. Plus boy do those pants look tight really hugs his hips.

Lastly his red tie has a gold flowers kind of thing going on. But the mask is also showing off the scar Marco has over his eye only it's gnarlier looking in a cool way. Plus his nose hole is a little freaky. Marco takes a step too us raising his boney hand and just like his mask it isn't showing his skin. And has turned into a sick skeleton look to it. But you can see his palms as still skin. But the boney junk he puked up gave his palms a chalk like look.

Marcos voices comes out with an wicked echo saying "Star... knock me... o...out..." Star shaking a little shouts "Fantastical dynamite hammer!" Looking up Star has created a giant hammer with dynamite as the head. On hitting Marco its creates a large boom. Jackie and the others wobble backwards or are sent flying a little from the blast. But I'm still standing next to Star who has blast smoke covered her face and has her hair blown back. I smirk to cough a little saying "Yup hanging out with you two this year is going to be awesome."

 **Marcos View**

I groan as I finally managed to stop burping fire after waking up yesterday. Explaining what I saw both Mama and Grandmama are very worried. But I say, "I know its weird guys but this is something I need to get through. And from how Star described my appearance the other day I think I'll have to make a trip to see my old boss. Being as strong and old hand at handling magic he might be able to give me an idea of what's happened. At worse I'd have to track someone down that I don't want to see for a long time. Plus Janna even sent me a picture so it might help too." Mama says "Oh honey please don't do anything reckless." I smile to say, "I won't mama but I won't leave until the weekend. I have to fix the burns in the grass by the school library. And plus I have to redo all the work I end up burning with my backpack."

Grandmama hits me with her cane to say "Aye it is just one head ache after another with you mijo. Still being cursed is better then some witch trying to take your soul. So do try and control yourself better. If not I'm going to start throwing holy water on you before you go to sleep." I gulp remembering what happened when a priest of the Praising Twilight slapped my hand with a fist full of bless sand. It felt worse then getting a long paper cut. And it didn't stop even after I dunked my hand into water. Star asks "So can you describe the last cursed fruit wielder? It might help you over come the problem." I shake my head to say "That's just it Star each time one user of cursed fruits die it's sent back to where they all come from. And even then the source decides what fruit it wants to give you. And just like I said I was forced to do the task needed to get a fruit and then forced to eat it. All for the amusement of the people who wanted to buy me."

Shaking my head mama rubs my arm giving me a warm smile. Grandmama says "I would like to see those money humpers try to do that to you if I was around. I would show them not to mess with you." I smile as Star and mama laugh as grandmama waves her cane like she could sword fight. Still I'll have to visit the old man and last we talked he told me not to bother him or he'd punch me into the face. I sigh to say "Ok I'm heading over to Alfonzo's place to redo my class work. Star Jackie said she and Hope are coming over to help with your science paper. And no Star studying the puppies will not count. People on Earth don't know about magic and the last thing we need is the government knocking down the door and questioning us." Star crosses her arms as I ride Nachos to Alfonzo's house. But I have a slight idea as to what I need to do to combat the fruits last owners mind tricks.

 **Smiles; Well this was a fun little slice chapter.**

 **Jester; Yes it was so again everyone please like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; Why are we updating these two?**

 **Jester; Well my little brother birthday is today or yesterday depending on when people read this... Or in the future. Still he wanted to see these two updated so we're going to do so.**

 **Smiles; Fine but what then what are we going to update next month?**

 **~June- Shifting and Wand FOP fics**

 **~July- Plenty of Edd and As Bad**

 **~August- Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost, then new rotation begins.**

 **Jester; On to the reviews Tonyalexander13 thanks for the like my friend and hope you like his chapter too.**

 **Smiles; Well with that all cleared up get going you lazy mugs!**

 **Star's View**

Once Jackie and Hope came over I found out that Janna is tagging along with them. She has a weird leather book with her. Janna says "Hey where's Marco I was hoping to hypnotize him to get his cool undead self to talk to." Angie says "Janna what have I told you about trying to do voodoo on Marco." Angie stares at Janna and she says, "Fine I won't bother him but where is he?" Granny Linda says, "He left to redo his homework at his friends house. Now all of you hush my soap operas season finale is starting soon." The girls follow me upstairs to my room and they all gasp seeing all the fun stuff I have. Hope says "Wow Star you're room is so big. Hey before we do the science papers can we go to another dimension real quick. Janna told me all about how much fun you had going to cool parties."

I say "I don't know Marco took the dimensional scissors and I'd hate to met a monster League member while we're gone." Janna puts her arm around me to say "Relax Star we'll go to a safe dimension to show Jackie and Hope. Then come right back before anyone notices we're gone." I still remind her that Marco has the scissors. Janna blows a raspberry to walk out of my room and across the hall to Marco's room. She opens the door and we go after her. Janna opens Marco's closet and pulls a few things out of the way. Showing a small safe Janna says "He always puts stuff he took from me in here. But I can't believe he hasn't figure out that he can't hide stuff from me." Janna touches the safe to make several turns of the dial but screams as the dial turns red and starts to steam.

Blowing her hand Janna looks at me. I sigh to cast with my wand "Mystic show me spell." I gasp seeing the invisible protection gem writing all over the metal safe. I say, "Janna I think Marco knew you would steal from him. He warded his safe so that only someone with magic could possible open it." Janna turns to me smirking say "Magic you say well it's a good things he's not the only one who knows magic here huh." Jackie says "Janna Marco put those scissors in there so Star will be safe. If we bust in there and Star gets caught where we're going. Star's parents will point fingers at him not us. And like Star told us if anything happens to her Marco is slatted to be executed." Janna groans countering, "That's why we're go to a safe dimension like a super mall or a big magic store. Somewhere that even monsters won't try to attack Star unless they want to get in trouble."

I say, "Well there is Quest Buy it has any and everything magical you can ask for. So long as they normally keep it in stock. Or can get a steady supply of the stuff." Janna nods to constantly ask me to open the safe. I turn to Hope and Jackie and well Hope is with Janna as she too is asking with big sparkly eyes. I raise my wand saying "Hyper fast lock cracker." As the safe opens I reach in and take the scissors to say, "Ok dimensional scissors only work if you know where you're going so I'll open the portal. But please everyone stay together." The girls nod and I open the portal. Walking through I smile to say, "Girls welcome to Quest Buy." Just like Marco first was they're blow away by all the stuff here. Walking around Jackie asks, "Star what kind of stuff do they have that isn't harmful and more novel to have around?"

I say, "Well they have safe stuff in the cool swag and flashy looks isles." Janna says "Oh sweet they have a whole section dedicated to ghost and undead stuff. On my gosh they have a isle dedicated to gothic ritual books." Before Janna could ran down the isles Jackie grabs her saying "Janna no remember if you get anything flashy Marco will know we were here. Then he'll be mad at Star. We just look at the safer stuff and if you see something cool then we'll get it. But nothing bad or creepy like in that isle." Janna groans and grumbles, "Fine well go to the boring stuff." Hope says, "Cheer up Janna we're still in another dimension so don't worry." As we walk I gasp seeing none other then Ludo. Ludo and his monster crew sees me and they growl. Ludo says, "Well if it isn't the princess of the Butterfly kingdom. Hello princess out shopping with your paid friends?"

Jackie asks, "Paid friends?" Ludo raises an eyebrow asking "Oh you're not getting paid I mean her body guard does get some form of payment right? Or are you just maids escorting her around? Tell me princess where is your ward did he finally get enough of dealing with you too? Hmmhhaah truly sad when a princess can only make friends with other princesses." Janna steps up to say "Ok you little troll shut up. We're Star's friends so unless you want to know pain keep moving." Buff Frog comes forward saying "Little girl be careful on how you talk to my master. Or you'll regret crossing him." I say, "Janna it's ok Ludo maybe a jerk but he's still a monster leader lets just go." Janna turns to glare at Buff Frog to say "Watch your back frog man cause next time I won't just walk away."

As we separate I clinch my wand trying not to cry. Jackie asks, "Star what was that all about?" I shake my head to say, "Please don't ask." Hope says "Star we're your friends and friends help so please talk to us." I nod to say, "Ok well Ludo is right I maybe super happy and nice to everyone. But no one back in my kingdom would be my friend. Even when I was younger my magic has been unstable. I once created a rainbow the rained down fiery glitter onto someone's house. And as a royal it has been hard for me to make friends. Add that other kids were afraid of being around me made things worse so I suppressed my magic until I got my family's wand. My aunt paid two kids to be my friends but soon I caught them arguing about getting different amounts of Glows. I told my mom and well she had a lot of words with my aunt. Ever since then the only friends I've made are other rebellious or fun princesses. Even though I'm only rebellious in the idea that I'm super happy and kind."

Hope hugs me to say "Your the best kind of super Star." I smile thanking her as Janna asks, "So when the little troll and others found out that you had no friends they use it to poke jabs at you? That's so lame. Don't worry Star you're a cool friend in my book. Plus you're way more fun then Marco. Even though he kind of has a small lead with his creepy undead half self thing. Still with how crazy you two have made the last two months alone. I'm sure things are going to get even weirder." I still smile as we walk down the isles looking at the various other items Quest Buy has to offer.

 **Oscar's View**

I pat Marco's arm to ask, "Dude are you sure about this. I mean forcing yourself to go into that stare from school is pretty gnarly. And from the pics Janna showed me even Star had trouble helping you." Marco says, "The only way I can face my inner self is to do this guys. So like I said throw the ice and dirt in right away. Once I close my eyes the Zeepy herd will kick in. My old gangs doctor wasn't there but a member of the old crew told me that this would help. And the last person I want to track down right now to help with this will just brings back some sick memories." We nod as Ferguson readies with the ice and Alfonzo and I ready to dump down the dirt. Marco sits in the hole and drinks down the cup of blue goop. Closing his eyes Marco lies down in the hole and starts to twitch and cough green flames. And we just do our part right away as he thrashes and coughs up more green burps. Heck dude his eyes go all black as his face gets covered in ice.

Pouring all seven bags of ice Ferguson quickly comes over to help us dump more dirt onto Marco. As we cover the hole we see steam coming from the hole. I gulp to back up, as do the guys. Alfonzo asks, "So how long will he stay down there?" Ferguson says "Dude I'm more worried about what will happen if this goes wrong." I say "Well I packed two water guns filled with ice and I have a pressure washes so hopefully we'll be able to calm him down." Slowly the ground starts to bubble as mud burps up some sick smelly steam. Alfonzo says, "Ew it smells like those weird shrinky heads Janna has in her room." Soon the bubbling gets worse until finally it stops all together. Then to our shock a hand bursts up from the hole. Seeing the bone like hand reminds me of those cool skeleton gloves at party stores. Seeing Marco claw his way out of the hole we take aim with our water guns. And as he turns to us we fire.

Spraying him down Marco shouts, "Stop already!" Stopping we see Marco's new look he's outfit is different from the one in the photo. The jacket is all black, the vest under is a red with black stripes, and his pants are black but changes to red at the knees with some gold. His jackets cuffs are also gold and his shoes have mini skulls stitched onto their front. And lastly his skull mask shows skin but you can see his normal skin color. Well mostly he's gotten a little paler or lighter? Plus his skull mask isn't as scary it's teeth are flat with just the sides ones looking like short fangs. And he's got some curly brown mustache going on too. Marco reaches down and pulls something out of the hole. Walking over to us he sprays it with water to reveal a red sombrero with gold leaves and a sugar skull on the side. Marco shakes his back to say "Well that was fun. Ok guys lets not tell anyone I did that agreed?"

We nod as Marco changes back and we sit to go over the homework Marco lost today. I ask, "So dude what happened in your head?" Marco says, "It was weird having to actually talk with him. Dude was a creep from what his memory fragments told me he only cared about setting things one fire because it was his fetish. Also he had a weird obsession with some hot dogs called Goblin dogs. Still it's over and I can relax a bit better. So now what was it the Spanish work sheet asked us to do?" Once we finished Marco told us thanks and rode his dragon cycle back home. I really want to get a ride like that one day it be better then my beat up old ride.

 **Jackie's View**

Walking with Marco to school today is a little weird. Star has to stay home because she has to practice magic. And Marco doesn't want to be a distraction. So Nachos and the laser puppies are watching over her in Marco's place. I ask, "So Marco when you ate the cursed fruit how did you feel?" Marco says "Honestly it made me sick. A draw back to the fruit when you first eat it is that the worse illness or injury you got in the last three years attacks your for the following five hours. So I got super food poisoning from what happened at Brittney's pool party. At least it gave me a chance to be away from those damn slave dealers. Still I don't think anyone would want to try one. Cause if you've had a clean bill of health then the fruit will create a random injury or illness for you to deal with for the next five hours... The guy after me had an old head injury and well he was dead for five hours. Before the fruit ended his limbo death and gave him his powers. Worse of all after all that pain he can old lift things that are no heavier then thirty pounds."

I say "Wow that sounds like a raw deal dude. So the fruits are like super random?" Marco nods saying "Rare and beyond random to get the one you want. The fruits source often gives people a chance to get better fruit if they are virgins and well if you honestly went there with no idea of what the source was. So lucky me I got the undead flames. And well now I'm an undead Día de Muertos man. Still could be worse I could have gotten one of the torture fruits." I say, "Let me guess they're like a prank fruit that gives you lame powers." I say "Worse they're fruits that give you some kind of dieses you'll have to live with forever. Or well they shrink a random part of you. Heard rumor that a girl went from a B cups to a flat chest because of a fruit she ate. And another guys eye popped out of his head. The fruits source can be cruel depending on who you are and well what you offer. That's why the slavers never try themselves cause well they know something shitty will happen to them."

I nod as we go endure the rest of the school day. Walking with Marco Janna again is tagging along asking "Hey Marco how about we go somewhere with Star this weekend?" Marco looks to her asking back "Janna is this another attempt to get Star and me to take you to another dimension?" Janna groans to say "Come on man you had fun too. Sure Pony head won't be able to come along. But Jackie will make a great wing girl for Star and me. While you do your dark knight impressions on the side." I chuckle as Marco says, "Batman and me have nothing in common. And Janna last I checked Star's mom wanted her to keep a low profile and that's is my job." Getting into Marco's place Star is sitting with Linda and Angie. Star says, "Hey guys Marco you never told me how much fun TV game shows are. I don't understand why they have to spin a wheel to get money to look behind a curtain though." I chuckle as Marco says, "It's just a game show Star and I really wish you'd stop watching them Grandmama."

Linda shakes her cane to say "Watch it one day I'll make it onto a show and win big." We smile as I give Star the homework she needs for next week. Marco phone starts to ring and he steps away for a little bit. But I smile as Angie asks me to help her get more cookies. Janna already lounging on the armchair as she watches the game show. As Angie starts to put more cookies onto a plat she asks, "Jackie how is Marco adjusting to being back and please be honest?" I look at her to say "Well he's doing ok. Some of the other kids do notice him staring off into corners or well just blankly staring at stuff some times. But he's ok. His handwriting isn't good and he's well he's like Star. They both have horrible grades in math and science. Marco is only a head of her by ten points. And well he's just making a D plus average."

Angie sighs to say, "My sweet baby went through so much trauma and has to reeducate himself. I just wish those horrible people hadn't taken him." I nod a part of me likes having Star around. Janna always wanting to go off on some wild ride with her and Marco because of their magic powers. But in retrospect if Marco never left our lives would have progress as normal people. And who knows where Star would be. Or the slaves Marco had escaped with when the other kingdoms of Mewni attacked. Walking back into the living room Marco is talking with Star who is very nervous. Biting her wand she follows Marco backs to us as Marco says, "Mama Star and I have to go back to Mewni. There is a royal meeting tomorrow and all the families also want their princess and children to attend." Linda asks "And you're going as Stars bodyguard?"

Marco shakes his head to say "I have to go talk with someone. She's a friend of my old boss and she got a call from queen Moon about my incident. She's an occult doctor and magical diseases specialist. Some people think the fruits are some form of magical sentient parasite. Still she's done enough research that I can trust what she'll tell me about my cursed powers. But mama queen Moon also will stop by before Star and I come back. She wants to talk with you about something." Angie says "Ok sweetie still be careful that fruit is still doing funny things to you." Marco nods to he whistles for all of the laser puppies to scramble into the living room from upstairs. Marco puts collars on them to say, "Still don't know what we'll call each of you but still lets get your walk over with." As Marco leaves with the puppies for their walk Star sighs to say "Tomorrow is going to be really tough... and I'm really scared of who will be there." Linda taps Stars leg to say "Don't worry dear you'll be fine your Madre and Papa will be right there with you." Star nods as Linda goes back to her program complaining at the guy for answering the wrong question.

 **Smiles; Simple chapter but with a big impact for later.**

 **Jester; Right partner and as always please like, share, and comment if it's not too much everyone.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

 **Smiles; We have returned now fear our combined powers!**

 **Jester; Are you quoting something right now or are you being series?**

 **Smiles; A bit of both still we need more fun with our characters! So what's on the plate today?**

 **Jester; Same old progress, teasing, and hints at the future. And well let our readers guess for things to come.**

 **Smiles; Right so do the thing with the reviews.**

 **Jester; 'Sigh' Well looks like there aren't any reviews. But still we can hope to see some later. Smiles schedule please...**

 **Smiles; Right where did I put the list...**

 **~August- Eternal, Blazing, and Ghost, then new rotation begins**

 **~September- Wand and Shifting**

 **~October-As Bad and Edd**

 **Smiles; Ok lets get things rolling our sexy readers!**

 **Queen Moon's View**

I sigh to rub my forehead after Marco's latest report. Even in person it still troubles me to hear what he has to say. River says "Marco my boy do you think we have a spy amount the knights of Mewni?" Marco nods answering, "King River only twelve knights of the five hundred that serve the royal family knew Star was going to my home dimension. Either one of them let it slip while drinking. Was forced to tell our enemies where she was sent or..." I finish by stating "Or they were paid by the monster League and has been a constant spy for some time now. And with no idea as to which of your theories is correct we are at a stand still. Marco tomorrow the royals from every dimension and kingdom allied with Mewman kind will be here. Do you think the League will try something?"

Marco nods to say, "They have two main options given the number of security that will be present from this many royals. Create a distraction to make contact with as many royals as they can to get them to agree to come stand with them. Or assassinate someone closet to the Butterfly family." River gulps to say "If they were to do that the homeland of the would be victim would look harshly onto our kingdom. They will either seek retribution in a massive counter attack or hold us accountable." I say "Which will force us to fight the monster Legion by pressuring the monster leadership for information. Some of which they will either refuse to do or see it as a verbal act of attack from us." Rubbing my forehead again I can feel a growing headache from all the schemes the Legion could go with. That could cause numerous problems from the kingdom.

River says, "Which means well just have to make sure security is tighter and better prepared to notify us of anything. For the time being Marco how has your mother and elder taken to the castle?" Marco sighs, "Grandmama wasn't happy with all the walking to get to the dinning room or to the garden. And my mama made a wrong turn and circled the corridor to our rooms a few times. She opened my room door thinking it was the door to the bathroom. It's a good think I only had just started to change." River laughs at the young mans expense. Noting how embarrassing having ones mother see them change in Earth society is among things noted as awkward. I say that I'll have a guard or two be ready to give his mother and grandmother directions around the castle when they need aid.

Marco says, "Also queen Moon I won't be here when the meeting begins. I have to go meet with Miss Might." River gasps as before I can ask he says, "My boy are you crazy she's the oldest and most powerful cursed wielder she's the reason my father walks with a limp." River explains to me that unlike other cursed fruit eaters Might Long Mane or Miss Might is over twenty thousand years old. She was one of the first to ever receive and eat a cursed fruit. While other cursed have died she has remain alive doing as she wished and showing her power of the cursed fruit she has eaten. River asks, "My boy how have you managed to talk with her let alone get her to agree to meet you?" Marco answers "It wasn't me king River WoWo one of the members of the Sun's told me a rumor. I followed it and with luck I might be able to meet her if I get to the location in time tomorrow. I have no idea how she'll react to seeing me. But with luck she won't try and kill me like she has been said to do when she meets other cursed wielders."

I say with a worried expression "Marco do be careful the last thing I want is to inform Star and your family that this Miss Might killed you. Also how did your examination go with doctor Quinn?" Marco shakes his head to answer, "Like most of the cursed fruits it's grown a series of magical webbing through my body. And just like others its core growth point is latched to my heart." I say "So just like others it can't be removed. But at least we know this is just another affliction caused by the fruit and not something new. But still Quinn has made note of over seventy fruits yours included. I can't help but wonder how many more their are?" Marco says, "When I saw the source of the fruits queen Moon it was strange. Standing well above any normal person. It pulsed with magic almost like it was it's own living being. Which was even stranger given what it is. Miss Might could tell me more from the glimpse of what I saw. But still I know who has it and well I just don't know where she is now."

I nod to ask, "Marco how strong is the woman who has the source of the fruits?" Marco answers "Strong enough to make the Old man nervous of every punch he throws. And well you know what he can do with his fists. Still queen Moon their power might be nothing compared to Miss Might for her to have lived this long and still posses her fruit. The Old man told me the fruit stops your aging some times. And others if you tap into the fruits power right it can age you backwards to when the fruits power was at it greatest. I don't know if what the Old man says is true but the fruits are just a mystery that hasn't been studied in great lengths." River says "Well at least we know something be them rumor or fact. Thank you for your time dear boy. We'll see you when you return from your task." Marco gives us a small bow and leaves my office. I sigh as River walks over to me to message my arm.

I say "River what will we do? I reassured Ms. Diaz and her mother in law that Marco will get all the help he can in the hopes of removing the fruits curse. But with so little information I don't know if it's possible." River says, "Maybe we can find the source of the fruits. Marco says he knows the one who has control or access to its location. All we need to do is find her and well be able to study the fruits it currently has without delay." I say, "It might not be that simple River. Fight Beard was never one to second-guess anyone in battle. And for Marco to note that Fight Beard would be on his guard while fighting the woman in question. It leads me to believe she might be very powerful. For now we'll keep aiding Marco is handling his curse. And hopefully one day soon we'll be able to remove it." River smiles to me as we head to lunch before going on with the rest of our day.

 **Marco's View**

Walking through the soft snow I use my fire to keep myself warm. Even with a fur jacket on I'm still pretty darn cold. So I exhale some fire into my hands to spread against my chest and limbs. Hopefully I can find Miss Might before more snow starts to fall again. Walking a while I stop as I feel a rumble equip to the Old man stomping shakes the ground. Following the rumbling I stop as I see a woman with three buns in her silver hair. Her outfit or armor is bright green with odd shoulders pieces. She has a short build but as I look around I see the trees and ground around her is smoking. And the air feels very off. She turns slowly to say, "Well looks like another would be assassin has come out to play today." I say, "No Miss Might if you are her that is... I actually." I dodge to my right as I feel the pressure next to my face charge. To my shock there she is her fingers sparking a little with blue energy. Taking a few steps back I can't guard fast enough as she kicks my face.

Stumbling back I shout "Hey I came here to talk to you not fight you!" Miss Might says, "That's what all you assassins say. But I'm not in the mood to talk I'd rather see you dead. Still the others fled so it's odd you haven't either." In a flash she charges me again with the speed I can only say is like seeing a lighting bolt run across the sky during a storm. Moving past her next two kicks I growl to ignite my body sending my fire outwards to make her back off. I groan, as I didn't ask queen Moon to enchant the fur jacket so it wouldn't burn. Now in just my normal clothes I better calm Miss Might down our I might get too worn out to keep myself from freezing. Miss Might says, "A Bliss holder didn't expect an assassin to get accept by the Heart. But still guess with my luck I did ask for someone with a little bite to fight me more often. So little camp fire lets see if you are as flashy as your flames." I sigh to think 'Guess I'm going to have to fight her to make her listen.'

As she bolts past me in various directions I can barely keep track of her. Even with my spirit feelings I can only keep track of her after image. Before I can react she hits my back throwing me off my feet in a rattling jolt. Forced to my knee I watch as she bolts around me to say, "Still trying to guess my power boy?" She once more zooms past me landing a solid punch to my jaw. Feeling my teeth rattle and my neck lock up I hit a tree on my left side. Clinging to the tree I try to get to my feet only for her to slam both her feet into me. Crashing through the tree I bounce for a while before stopping. Getting to my knee she says "Still alive must be the Bliss keeping you from dying. That means I can have more fun with you before I make you a corpse."

Gritting my teeth I charge my flames into my hand. Sensing her pass behind me three times I wait before turning. Turning as she comes in close I raise my hand launching a wave I fire right at her. But to my shock she simply swipes her hand and my flames are thrown off in another direction. Her hand surging with sparks of electricity as she quickly grips my face slamming me backwards. Forcing me to bend backwards with my knees feeling the pain of my new stance. As the pain from her grip travels throw my body I can't move right. Stomping down on my chest she says "You really are a sad excuses for a Bliss owner. I doubt you've even tried to go beyond you mental limit or any of the other limits from how you move." Raising her hand she lands a slap to my chest sending electricity sparking through my body. Coughing and shaking my body just feels the pain from her powers.

She backs off as she looms over me to say "Still alive looks like the Bliss has taken a liking to how weak you are. Or maybe it just wants to feel you squirm before it goes back to the Heart. Either way your little mind is just too small to understand the shackles you have on." I think 'Shackles limits I honestly have only been using my powers for small fights or minor usages. I've never gone all out...' That's when I notice the faint blur hum coming from her like a power generator. She doesn't flip her powers off she keeps it on. Snapping at the idea I ignite my whole body letting my flame consume me in a constant plump of fire. Slowly getting up I'm shock Miss Might smirking at me to say, "Interesting seems you manage to learn just from our small fight. But still won't save you from what will happen today." As she jumps she seems to be even faster then before. Trying to hold myself she quickly breaks my control with a swift kick to my ribcage and a punch to my neck.

Skidding across the ground on my side I try to get back up. As I do she mocks me by saying "Pathetic even if you're a rookie assassin this is just a sad show of skill. If I didn't have my Bliss and you did I would be running. But it seems your better off running from me and I'm an old lady." Throwing a ball off fire I miss hitting a rock as she flies past my ear to say "You really have poor control and even poorer skill management." Over the next few moves she kicks me from all angles keeping me from standing back up. Tasting the blood in my mouth and the pain of my shocked bones I try to think of something. I think 'WuWu told me to stop trusting my eyes and most senses and go on instinct. And my instincts are telling me to survive.'

Looking around I spot a hollowed out log. Crawling over I squeeze in for Miss Might to say, "Still pathetic tactic it's still a tactic. But just because I can't see you won't stop me from killing you." As she throws a bolt of lighting from directly over me I counter attack. As her electricity meets my fire the two cancel each other out. Using my flames I sent a small explosion of fire from my back shooting me upward catching her off balance. Miss Might says "Good move but still easy to evade." As I throw my punch she smooth evades to the side. But before she could kick me I shoot I explosion of fire into her chest. To my shock a field of electricity stops my attack. Kicking me away I using my flames to slow myself down to a near smooth slide. Once more she's jolting from all over the place. But as she rounds behind me as I take a knee I blast myself upward. From a tree branch I launch myself back at her with my hands cupping flames aimed for her.

But she easily evades my fires to bounce off a tree and slam into me. Miss Might says "Thundering howl." I scream as pain echoes from all over my body. This is far worse then the torture the Antiquiers did to me. I can't scream very well now and I can't see...

 **Star's View**

I sigh wishing Marco were here to at least talk with. But still it is good to see that at least Mermaid princess or Rebecca didn't get sent to Saint Alga's. Rebecca says "Star where's Marco I wanted to ask him something?" I answer "Well he had to go talk with someone about his curse. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. So what did you want to ask him?" Rebecca says "Well I wanted to ask him out on a date really. I mean not often you meet a guy down to the ground like him. Plus boys like Marco that are self-sufficient always know how you keep their girlfriends happy. And I want to rub it in princess Arms face that I got a boyfriend while she's at Saint Alga's." I've never looked at it that way before but I puff my cheeks telling her she better not be using Marco. However Marco has just been for almost two years. And in that time he's been a great friend heck he even let me cry on his shoulder when my ex boyfriend got too touchy and forceful.

I ask "So Rebecca how is the others doing at Saint Alga's?" Rebecca says "Well Pixie queen is still trying to find a suitor so she won't stop by. She said something about finding the right gift to make a guy she's had eyes on pay attention to her. Gray prince sad his sister was sent to Saint Alga's this morning after she pranked their dad. And as for me well I just happy to not be have to deal with all the craziness that's been happening. Anything new with you aside from the monster Legion attacking you and all?" I rub my arm to say, "Well still have to practice my magic skills and Marco has been training the magical puppies I created with my wand not to blast the mail person when the come by." Rebecca giggles saying that it must be adorable seeing the puppies crawl all over Marco as he tries to be serious. I nod to show her pictures of Nachos and the puppies sleeping together. And some of Marco training the puppies.

I stop when my dad calls me to him. He tells me to follow as he jogs to the throne room. Entering I gasp seeing Marco beaten and bloody on the floor as his mom and Dr. Quinn looking over his wounds. Granny Linda is screaming at another older women as two knights held her back. But I walk to my mom as she stays between the two elders. Mom says "So you only stopped after you were finishing taking his possessions Miss Might." The older woman with silver buns says "Yes queen Moon I thought he was another assassin after me. I knocked him around and was taking any Glow I could find on him before I finished him. But instead I find your houses crests and his inscribe on the back. So I brought him back to you." Granny Linda shouts "I don't care if you have powers you'll pay for hurting my grandson!" Miss Might says, "Here this should pay for his pain. But still when he wakes up queen Moon you should let that boy go from whatever contract he has with you."

I step forward asking "Why Marco is a good fighter?" The woman laughs to say, "I knew the person that first at the Bliss of green embers sap. He was like me and the other first twenty. We went beyond our weak limitations and some of us still live today. But that boy he's by far should be considered apart of the worse generation of Bliss users I've fought. And if he's protecting your princess then he'll die soon and maybe that Bliss will find a better user." With that she jumps through the window creating a loud boom of lighting as she zigzags through the air. Several knights at the request of Dr. Quinn help her get Marco to her office. As I look to my parents worried about what will happen to Marco. And what that woman said about his powers and how he uses them.

 **Smiles; Interested to see more hopefully.**

 **Jester; Same here partner and like always please like, share, and comment.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

 **Jester; I don't think dressing like that will get you that much candy partner. I mean a gimp really?**

 **Smiles; Well women will love it. Especially when they see what the trick is.**

 **Jester; I don't even want to know. Anyway hello everyone and hope you're ready for a kinky evening with us. Right partner?**

 **Smiles; Hell yea I dressed as a hot an ready gimp. And I'm ready for some more alcoholic fueled fun.**

 **Jester; I can honestly say I'm happy you're drinking again. Now seeing as no one left a review here's hoping after this you all will. Special thanks to everyone following and liking still.**

 **Smiles; Time to end this month on a kinky note!**

 **Third person's View**

After being asleep for three days Marco did wake up. Of course his mom showered him with love on seeing him awake. And his grandmother questioned why he went to see Miss Might in the first place. Marco answers his grandmother by saying "The Old man the leader of the Mighty Sun's spoke highly of her. Even told a few others and me while he was drinking that he wasn't afraid of any king or queen. But the one person that would strike fear in him if they crossed paths again is Miss Might. I thought that seeing as how long she's had her cursed powers maybe she could give me a better understanding... Or maybe help me remove the curse. All she told me was how pathetic I am and how wrong I am at calling the fruit a curse. She's old very old queen Moon she said she is one of the first twenty or so that first went to the Source. Or the Heart of all the fruits and got her powers. Worse off as we fought I knew and felt in the back of my mind she was toying with me. As if I was bait on a hook and she was a shark taking bites for fun.

"She said she drove several assassins away the day I showed up. The rumbling I felt must have been her driving away or vaporizing the last few. But still she said that the person that first had my fruit would be outraged at how I use the fruit now. She even called the generation of fruit users I'm apart of the worst selection she's witnessed." Queen Moon is taken back as well as King River. Angie however tries to comfort her son as he looks at his bandaged arm. Star looks on with a sad face all Marco wanted was to better understand what the fruit was currently doing to him. Not be talked down or belittled by someone. Still Star keeps a soft and kind smile for Marco's family. Even though she remembers another time Marco was this hurt around her. That evening Marco is walking the halls well limping mostly his knee is still bruised from the fight.

Turning a corner he stops seeing a door that he hasn't been through before. Marco spent a whole month remembering the layout of the castle. But this room was new even to him. Must have been hidden until someone forgot to close the door... probably Star again. Marco chuckles as he remembers her and Fool Duke running around the courtyard after the Dukes monkey sidekick. Getting inside Marco finds himself in awe at seeing the various banners of royals around the circular room. A voice says, "I can tell you're either impressed or confused either one works." Turning Marco seeing the keeper of the book of magic to the Butterfly family Sir Glossaryck of Terms. His usual neutral but smarty pants smirk plastered on his face as he floats closer to Marco. Marco asks, "Yea what is this place Gloss?" Glossaryck answers, "This is the Butterfly tapestry room. Here rests the past queens of the Butterfly kingdom captured in their proudest and history shaping moments."

Looking around Marco stops at one tapestry to ask, "So you knew all of them right Gloss?" The small master of terms nods as Marco goes onto ask "Tell me about her Crescenta the Eager?" Glossaryck smiles to say "Well like her names says she was a much learned girl when it came to magic and experiences. However she didn't have the same people approach that other queens had. And her leadership skills were often left to the Commission and myself along with her knight commanders." Marco looks on to ask, "How did she fight?" Glossaryck answers "Much like Star's magic her spells were off the top of her head. But she created a spell that allowed her to see the emotional state of anyone she pointed her wand at. Allowing her a slight edge when facing someone. Often to her combat was a game of intellect over strength." Marco nods then walk the room again stopping at another tapestry.

Marco says "Skywynne queen of hours? Take it she knew how to stop time Gloss?" Glossaryck answers, "Not exactly her spells allowed her to slow time or alter her movement in space time. Time Marco is something that shouldn't stop and trust me when I say you shouldn't mess with it." Marco nods as he moves onto another queen stopping at the fierce battle pose of the queen in front of him. Glossaryck says "I remember that day it was when she showed all of Mewni that magic wasn't just for spells. Solaria truly earned her name as Monster Carver. No one besides her can say they faced a multi tendri and five tri tusks larders champions in battle at once. Plus she still had enough strength to kill one hundred charging monster warriors." Marco gulps to say "Truly earned her place up there. But Gloss what was she like to you?" Glossaryck says, "Solaria was direct but she had a kindness that I only saw when she got to show others how to find the strength to keep going forward."

Marco stops once more to say "Woah ok she is by far the scariest queen here." Glossaryck says, "Aah Eclipsa wasn't that scary sure she had a different approach to magic unlike other queens. But just because she's called the queen of Darkness doesn't mean she's evil. I mean Marco you use green fire the very echo of evil magic and you aren't evil." Marco says, "That was after you confirmed that I ate one of the cursed fruits. Still what was she like?" Glossaryck says, "She was strong willed and ready to face anyone for her freedom to choice. She had many suitors... But her mother forced her to marry ah well a bastard of a husband. Eclipsa left the marriage and the kingdom to try to find her own happiness. She did for a time but complications came up... She lost the family she created and I gave a stern warning of things to come from what happened to her. I can't recall fully her story... But Marco if she met you well lets just say you're her type."

Marco blushes to groan saying, "Great another older woman that likes me cause I'm vulnerable." Glossaryck shakes his head to poke Marco's cheek to say "No not cause of that dear boy. Because of your powers and because you well you're shy but you try to act tough. Eclipsa loves awkward and shy suitors. She often teased them until she found out their true colors. And well most of them left her with a smile thanking her for raising their confidence. Some time after they tried for her hand again but still they left an impression and were thankful for the chance." Marco looks at Eclipsa tapestry to say "She was misunderstood too..." Glossaryck shrugs to say, "In a sense she still is even now."

 **Angie's View**

I smile as Star and King River show me and Nana around. It's really nice seeing the similarities Mewni has with old Europe. Nana smiles as she looks over the small moving copper puppets. From Star we know that some magic can be used by others outside of nobles or royals. But it's mostly women that can tap into magic. And well the amount they can use is limited as well. King River explains it as simply men had much harder time with magic due to how much rawer their emotions are compared to women. And if you do find a man that can use magic it's because he had some training as a child or it ran deep in the childs family. Nana asks "River dear man what do you do for fun?" King River simply says, "Well I hunt most of the time. But Moonpie often needs me by her side. A queen must not attend any kind of formal appearance or attendance without her king. But I do find it nice to be by my dearests side. Star what's wrong you usually love walking and talking to the people?"

Star blushes to say, "Well Marcos mom and grandma seems like they would probably want to see the war band." King River laughs to say "Splendid idea my girl come dear ladies I'll show you two the royal protectors of our kingdom. Mewni's war band is basically the army that patrols our borders and keep the kingdom in check. Unlike the royal knights and squires the people are selected by harsh tests and practical skills." Following King River we find the war bands main campsite to be a small fortress like town. Several soldiers stop calling all who can hear them at attention for River and Stars presence. King River says, "Easy please resume your duties the family members of my daughters personal guard wish to see what you all do to protect our kingdom. So carry on then."

As the fortress resumes at somewhat a normal pace a man in flexible light armor compared to the royal knights approaches us. Bowing briefly the man says "And honor my king but please I must ask you return to the castle. I am moving a platoon to take care of a creature close to the borders." King River says "Now Reginald you know I can't pass up a chance to fight. Come now what is it this time?" The soldier called Reginald gulps to say, "It's a Babadook my king." King River shivers to say "The nightmare parasite... You know who you're sending?" Reginald nods to say, "Yes sir chief doctor Lock has assured me that all inside the platoon I'm sending are of sound mind to face the creature. We'll hopefully intercept and kill it before it can reach any village close to its path."

King River nods to pat Reginald's arm telling him good work. Nana asks, "Star dear what is so dangerous about the creature they are going after?" Star says, "A Babadook is a creature of nightmares. It latches onto someone's mind an drives them mad. It the person lives alone in the woods with their family a Babadook slowly tears at their mind making them do horrible things to their families. Often it's the worse fears they can think of happening to their families. But if one gets into a village it's much worse. People turn on each other they get paranoid and they don't trust each other. Making the Babadook stronger and making its power over them grow. Sometimes it takes control of someone and uses them to walk to another village or small city to do the same but much worse." Following king River for a while we stop at a small tower to look out to see a wonderful view of the kingdoms cornfields. And out to the rest of the countryside of Mewni.

King River says, "Oh here we are enjoying a nice view without any think to drink or snack. Star be a dear and wait here with the Diaz ladies. I'll be right back." I look at Star to rub her shoulder to say "Star I know Marco has been feeling down since his fight. But I do miss seeing you smile." Star sighs to rub her arm and nibble on her wand. Star says, "Marco was really looking forward to meeting Miss Might. And seeing him all beat up like that... Just reminded me of what happened when he protected me before... A mob of angry workers stormed the Pixie castle one day while we were visiting Pixie princess. Her mom and Aunts weren't due back for another hour. But the workers attack and Marco had an item on him as a precaution so nothing would happen. A lot of kingdoms have special dampening stone head bands to stop cursed users from triggering their powers... Marco used his body like a shield against the workers.

"And without any way to help him Marco go really beat up. The castle guards finally managed to get support once the Empress returned with her sisters. But well seeing me and her niece being their targets she whipped everyone that tried to hurt us to the bone. The Pixie empress has soft spot for Marco thanks to how often he helped her when he was apart of the Mighty Sun's. Marco said he was ok but like here he's faking it when he is actually in pain. Marco has been like this since he started to protect me. I know when he gets hurt but he pretends that he doesn't feel the pain so that I can feel safe."

I rub her arm to say, "Star Marco is a protective person by nature. I don't like seeing or hearing that he ever got hurt. Not after losing him for so long... A mother worries and I'm very thankful for you telling us this." Nana says "Yes it means I'll have to hit him to make sure he stays in bed until he can walk without limping." I shake my head with a soft smile to say, "It also means that I have to talk to Marco. He may be your protector Star but he's still my son. Just like your parents want you safe I want my son safe too. I want him to be able to live a happy life once his contract to your family is done. And hopefully he can see the positives of also remaining employed to your family." Star smiles thanking me as king River returns to a basket of corn and juice.

 **Third persons View**

Marco is lying in bed after Star told his grandmother and mom what happened during the first year of him working as Stars bodyguard. Angie and Linda were going to make sure Marco got proper bed rest. Still a few of the visiting royals had stayed longer then Moon thought. One of them being the Pixie Empress everyone knew that the Pixie species had two horrible habits. One being their large eating requirements often times one Pixie could eat twice the amount of food a full grown Mewman could. The other nasty habit Pixies have is their lust. Pixies have sex on record nearly every day a week. But the Pixie Empress is known for having the largest and most unquie sex toy collection. Moon often felt very uncomfortable whenever the Pixie Empress was around because how often she'd talk about sex. Or a new addition to her growing and ever still perverted toy collection.

As Moon drank her tea Pixie Empress smirks to ask, "I heard that Stars guardian was harmed on a side escapade Moon. Care to share?" Moon knew there was no word walking around things with her. Pixies often prided themselves with information gathering from their trade. Often times their trade was interdimensional phone service or sex. Moon says, "Marco is alright the words he exchanged during his confrontation were what hit him the hardest. I see that you're still keeping an eye on Marco for some reason Amiga." The Pixie Empress smiles to say, "Well he saved my niece and she's next in line. I do want my own child on the thrown but I think it's best if I step down. I don't want my child if I do have one raised to just know what is means to be the next ruler. Take Star or any other current princess Moon. They just know their royal duties and what is expected of them they just don't get to be very social sometimes. Still Moon I hope you don't mind if I pay Marco a visit?"

Moon sighs to nod allowing the Pixie Empress to see Marco. After lying in bed for hours on end Marco wants nothing more then to at least have a short walk around the castle. But with his mom telling him otherwise. And his grandmother ready for another round of batting him with her cane. Marco begrudgingly remains in bed. The door opens and closes to Marco blush he sees the Pixie Empress enter his room. The Empress smirks at Marco to cast a spell onto the room. Amiga says, " That should give us some alone time to talk... Happy to see me Drag Show?" Marco glares at her with a blush to say, "Don't call me that... That's what those slavers made me dress as." Amiga smiles to get to one side f Marcos face to say "Well you do pull of a dress really nicely. Plus you danced ever so gracefully with those legs of yours. Watching those videos of you being trained made me want you as a plaything at first... But seeing how you protected my niece Marco. That made me want you to be at my side."

Amiga turns Marco to face her using her magic she grows to the size of a three foot tall child she kisses Marco. Marco groans to pull away saying "Stop that I'm not some plaything for people like you Pixie Empress." Amiga huffs to say "Stopping being so formal after what we did that night you'd think you'd like the attention of a royal and a ruler no less. And I don't consider you a plaything Marco." Marco glares to say, "I've had enough attention from nobles like you." Amiga floats to face him fully to say "But at least I stop and don't have you in chains. Least of all I don't order you with threats. I at least want to give you more then what you'd give me." Marco looks at Amiga to say, "Nothing more then a blow job or we stop." Amiga says "Come on you know what I want and how long will it be before you can get any more pussy?"

Marco blushes as his hands wordlessly took to squeezing Amigas rear. Biting her lower lip she blushes at Marcos blushing face. Sighing as his bulge pushed against her growingly wet thong. Sometimes she work nothing at all but she wanted to be a tease to any guy looking up her skirt. Amiga is caught off guard when Marco rips off her whole dress. Stunned and still wide eyed Amiga looks from Marco to her ass, which is currently pointed at him. Still with a confused shocked expression Marco eats out the little empresses ass. Marco didn't like how the slavers wanted him to constantly attend to a womans tits. Or how the males like to dress him for their entertainment. But Marco had more fun when the women made him orally please them. And the best part was him getting the right ass to play with for close to an hour at most.

Amiga groans cupping her tits as Marco effortlessly kisses her asshole. To slide his tongue along her crack and even give both pieces of rump a smooch and soft nip with his teeth. Amiga now dripping pushes her panties down and effortlessly pushes off Marcos face to mount him. Sliding down half his cock Marco shudders at how tight she is. Marco says "Fuck I forget how useful magic can be." Amiga squeezes his cock to say "Nope that's all me big guy. You should know better by now how much I like my toys. Plus you're the only man allowed into my royal baby chamber." Pushing her knockers into his face Marco groans having to attend to her tits. But he does get a nice handful of ass while his other hand tends to Amigas free nipple.

Like two animals the Pixie and human try different ways to go about the exchange. Marco wants her to get off fast so he can end this moment. While Amiga wants it to be rough and last a while. But their two different tempos adding to their pleasure sends the two into a sexual snarling high. Amiga pinching Marcos ass to ask "Did any of them..." Marco nods to ask, "Please just don't touch back there ok." Amiga knows what his nickname was and how the slavers went about giving it to him. She just needed to confirm if the males went as far as some other slaves like Marco claimed they did. Still Amiga threw herself downward onto Marcos crotch hiss as she struggles to take more of him much like their first time. Holding the smaller woman by her curves he kisses Amiga to which she kissed back.

After a few moments the two pull away breathless and blushing still. Amiga looking into his soft dream like brown eyes filling her with her peoples hunger. A hunger she had full control of and was now directing it at the former slave. Marco with his hands still filled with her assets gave both areas firm squeezes. Amiga moans her breath brushes against Marcos cheek as she felt his cock get harder even with over half of it still inside of her. Amiga hated that her personal concubine was right that she had bought large sex toys after riding Marco the last few times she meet him. Marcos mind went back to the primal nature the slaves charmed into him. Marco had two switches when it came to sex wild or tamed. The slavers made sure that he knew the different give certain precautions. But much like last time Amiga hasn't taken those precautions.

Nibbling at her neck Amiga moans wanting Marco to leave marks. She wanted to flaunt it right to all the princess that caught sight of him. That Marco had marked her before any of them. Marco pulled away his cock popping out of Amigas soft core much to her dislike. But before she could protest. Marco caught her lips once more. Standing at the beds edge Marco moves her too the edge. With her legs hanging off the side Marco takes hold of both her ankles. Amigas boobs jiggle in his sight as she blushes at how forceful he is. Amiga seeing Marcos cock close to her entrance smiles to lick her lips. Amiga says "No need to ask Marco fuck me." Marco growls to push his head in then followed shortly by the rest of his member. Amiga howls to pull her legs from his hands. Trapping him with her legs and trying to pull him closer. Even though only about an inch or two of Marcos cock is still free.

Amiga paws at Marcos hair, which he nods to start moving at a new speed. Sliding his cock fully into the monarch hot pussy. Amiga smiles feeling her pussy drool with her warm cream as Marco fucks her. Howling with joy the shorter beauty squeals as she cums hard. Marco thrusts up to enjoy the sight of her tits bouncing in his face. Even an ass man like Marco can enjoy tits when he feels like it. Running his hands over her creaming purple skin Amiga pulls Marcos lips to hers for another kiss. During the kiss Marco thumbs her nipples making Amiga throw her head back in delight. Marco once again kissing and licking her neck. Taking in her scent in his primal sexed mind. She smelled like lavender and sugary cereal. Amiga moans as she rids Marcos cock as he slides his cock in and out of her warm cunt. Amiga thinks 'Fuck he's so big and he's suppose to be young for his species. I can only imagine when he grows bigger.'

Amiga sinks her nails into his biceps a little. As she once more goes over the edge in a nice orgasm. For Amiga over a year waiting to feel his cock again is too much. And she has to make sure to schedule monthly visits to or for Marco. Feeling like she was high off drugs Amiga wishes for this to last longer. She wants Marco to eat her ass more. She wants him to squeeze her assets more thoroughly. She wants to suck his cock while he shoves a toy into her pussy. She wants so much from Marco as his former slave master claimed she forced him to do. Feeling Marcos hands roaming her ass Amiga flexes her ass each time his thrusts makes her rise off the bed. Meeting his hips as he goes faster and faster his cock clearly twitching for release inside of her. Amiga felt so natural right now she is after all a beauty of her people. And she wants nothing but a fit and strong lover at her side when she steps down. She wants Marco to do this every morning, evening, and night to her. Amiga pushes her face into his neck and screams almost clawing at his biceps. Marco in turn squeezes her ass until he leaves handprints.

But knowing his can't risk it Marco pulls away shooting his load all over Amiga. Cumming hard Amiga changes back to her normal Pixie sizes. Getting showered in Marcos hot seed as he takes nearly a minute to stop his load. Holding his cock against her small frame Amiga giggles to lick her arms. Tasting and enjoying Marcos cum. Amiga feel her breath return to a steadier pace much like Marco runs her fingers through her cum coated hair. Amiga says, "Fuck that was amazing no wonder that whore slaver chased after you." Marco turns away fixing his pants to lie back down. Amiga licks most of her body clean to flutter over to Marco. Amiga says, "I won't ever forget you Marco and neither will my body. One day you will be by my side."

Marco rolls onto his side and closes his eyes while Amiga cleans up their mess. Before she leaves she kisses Marcos cheek and whispers something into his ear. Taking up the torn remains of her dress Amiga uses magic to make a skimpier version of what he ruined. Amiga dressed slowly know Marco was still watching her after what she said to him. She wanted Marco to enjoy and lust over her figure. She wanted Marcos hunger to be for her more then any other womans snatch. With her clothes on Amiga leaves and lets Marco relive what he had just done with the Pixie Empress. But much like before Marco silently cries into his pillow hating what the slavers made him become.

 **Smiles; That moment when you hate yourself for being a man whore.**

 **Jester; What you hate that you're a man whore?**

 **Smiles; I never said that...**

 **Jester; Right well like always please like, share, and comment if it's not too much.**

 **Smiles; Peace off and WE'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
